


Lessons Learnt

by Compulsive_dreamer



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, The Librarians (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Sub!Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsive_dreamer/pseuds/Compulsive_dreamer
Summary: Christian broke the rules, Steve should punish me, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to themselves. Complete work of fiction. No harm intended. 
> 
> Author's Note: This is my very first fic, both in general in this fandom. It was meant as a simple PWP, but somehow hurt Christian appeared from nothing and took over. Orignally posted on Livejournal.

It was almost light when Christian managed to engage his key in the lock and open the door. The house was in complete darkness, but the car on the driveway told him that his partner was indeed home. He stumbled his way around the house, the drink still coursing through his veins, making him sway. Christian sighed when he saw that the bedroom door was shut, he knew what it meant: Steve was pissed. 

What this meant for Christian though was he was drunk, horny and as he continued to stare at the door, lonely. He turned mournfully and shuffled to the spare bedroom, not only was he greeted by an open door, but also a glass of water and a bottle of, what he supposed were painkillers, sat on the bedside table. The bedsheets had been pulled down. “Fuck!” he whispered, and for the first time since getting home his attention was drawn to the leather cuff on his left wrist, _ Fuck, I’m in serious trouble_, his mind kept repeating as if on a loop. That should have been enough. He knew he was in trouble, Steve would certainly punish him in the morning. He knew he should just get into bed, and sleep it off, but, no, once he'd stripped and got into bed his hand slowly found its way down to his fattened cock. His mind went back to Steve, it was Steve he really wanted, but if he didn't want me then I’ll just have to take into my own hands, the pun making him giggle like a schoolgirl. Despite the amount of Whiskey he'd consumed, it didn't take long for his hands to be covered in his release, which he promptly wiped on the sheets and then turned over and went to sleep, thinking no more about the drinking, the cuff, the door or how thin the walls where between the bedrooms.

Steve had still been awake, waiting for his lover to return home, they had an agreement, or so Steve thought, the cuff, which Christian wore, was meant to symbolise the most private aspect of their relationship, that on the rare occasions when Christian needed it, Steve would take control and Christian would become his sub, for as long as he wore the cuff. He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, as he heard the drunken noises of his ‘sub’ jerking off in the next room. He sat wondering where it had all gone wrong, this wasn’t the first weekend-long scene they’d done. He knew that Christian liked to push him, goad him into testing their comfort zone, but this was different, this was a series of repeated and blatant acts of defiance. Christian knew the rules. Hell, he’d even helped to create them in the first place, he also knew the cost of breaking them. The anger and hurt swirled around his mind, was Christian pushing him, trying to make him punish him? If that were the case, Steve had seriously misjudged Christian’s mental state. But, if this was Christian’s way of telling him he no longer wanted to play, then Steve was furious, all he needed to do was say “I don’t want this anymore, let’s go back to before” or even simply hand back the cuff, and that would be that. Steve had to get to the bottom of this, work out what was going on, and fix it before it spiralled out of control. 

The room was spinning when Christian finally awoke, his brain felt like it had shrunk three sizes and his mouth tasted like an ashtray. However, when he lifted his hand to scrub his face, much to his horror, the sheet came with him. The cum acting like some sort of grotesque cement, reminding him of what he had done the night before. "Fuck," he states, repeating his sentiment from last night, seemed the only thing he could say. "My thoughts exactly," Steve's cold calm voice broke through Christian's internal monologue. The speed at which Christian turned his head could cause whiplash. Steve just stood there leaning against the doorframe, with a look of great disinterest on his face. Christian opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a fish out of water, then as a nervous gesture moved his hand up to his neck, but with it still stuck to the sheet, he dragged that with him too. Steve sighs saying "Breakfast is waiting downstairs for you if think you can stomach it?” The mere mention had his stomach churning and clenching like it's trying to make a quick escape. As he stands the room starts to spin and he only just manages to make it to the bathroom before he throws up what is left of the night before. Without Christian even noticing Steve has moved from the doorway to the bathroom with the abandoned glass of water from the night before, in hand. He crouches down beside Christian, rubbing comforting circles on his back, while Christian dry heaves into the toilet bowl. Christian leans back into the touch, it's warm and soothing and for a moment it feels like he has his Steve back, but then the panic sets in. Steve clearly notices this shift in mood, he moves in closer and asks "Hey, you ok? You here with me?” Christian doesn't meet his lover's eyes, knowing the concerned look will be painfully clear. Steve barely catches the mumbled "Are you going to punish me?”

There's a long silence between the two men, Christian holding his breath unsure whether the reply will be a yes or a no. Yes, because he's disappointed Steve, broken the rules, broken his promise. And no, because he's gone too far, that he's too much trouble because he can't follow the rules; that he broke his promise and Steve won't want him anymore, that he would take the bracelet back. Steve, on the other hand, is thinking. Thinking about phrasing his response right, thinking about the rules they'd made together and the hurt he felt when he saw Christian this morning, hungover and with dried cum all over his body and sheets. It made Steve's heart ache how lost Christian looked right now, "Christian, look at me, please" he started. But Christian’ gaze stayed stubbornly where it was. With two fingers on his chin, Steve slowly turned Christian face towards him. Steve sighed, whilst he should now see the face of his boyfriend, Christian' gaze was rooted firmly to the floor. Steve tried again, "Christian, Christian, Christian please look at me, I need you to look at me, when I tell you this" there was no heat or venom in the words, just softly spoken, like trying to lure out a small animal. Christian thought _this is it, he going to leave me on the bathroom floor, Eurgh I'm such an idiot_. 

He didn't even notice the tears that had started to make tracks down his face, what Steve said next shocked Christian into looking up, "Oh, Christian, come here babe", Steve had shuffled nearer and pulled Christian into a warm embrace. This only seemed to make the crying worse, "Please...please don't hate me, I... I... love you so much, please... please don't go" he hiccupped. "Go?" replied Steve "Why would I go, I love you, you here with me, that’s my life, I could never hate you. How can you think such things? I thought you trusted me, I would never hurt you, I thought you knew that?" Steve desperately tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, he honestly thought they were past this, “the panic”, but apparently not, they needed a proper chat, somewhere, preferably where there wasn't a toilet loitering in the corner. "I do, I do trust you please, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Christian replied quickly, he was shaking and starting to hyperventilate, Steve knew it was only a matter of moments before this turned into a full-blown panic attack. Steve started to rock the frightened man slowly, all the while whispering nonsense endearments into Christian' ear. "Shh, shhh come on let's get you back into bed" Steve said and he slowly stood pulling the other man up with him, he had planned on just putting him back in the guest bed, as it was nearest, but one look at the soiled sheets, and he changed his mind, steering Christian into the main bedroom instead. Christian was so out of it he didn't even realise they'd move until he smelt the familiar scent that was uniquely Steve's pillow. His breathing was slowing and the tears had stopped. He took the opportunity to pull the pillow closer and inhale deeply, before asking "you are mad at you though, aren't you?” 

Steve stood with a small smirk on his face, as he watched his loved nuzzle and smell his pillow. Christian had asked the same question, in 2 different ways now, and he needed an answer. "I'm not mad, Christian. Disappointed, yes, but never mad. I thought you understood the importance of the bracelet; you were the one who wanted it to be this way. If that's changed, or what I've asked of you is too much then you need to tell me, you need to let me in, to trust me, otherwise, this won't work". "Are you going to punish me?" Christian repeats his earlier question, Steve sighs, it doesn't go unnoticed that Christian has ignored pretty much everything he just said. "I don't know Christian, maybe, it depends on you. But we can talk about that after you stay here, I'm going to bring you breakfast, you're going to eat, then you’re going to sleep, and then we'll talk about all this once you're feeling better ok?" Steve asks. It’s clear he’s just biding his time until he can give a proper answer, but Christian doesn’t call him on it, he’s already half asleep. As Steve goes downstairs, he decides this is the best time, to get his head straight, work out what he wants to say and what he needs to know, but they can't do that in the bedroom, and not with Christian wearing the bracelet, they need to be equals, so it'll have to wait.

Christian sighs softly, relaxing for the first time since waking up, he's safe, he's warm, he's loved and Steve still wants him, if he has that then he can handle the rest. Christian doesn't stir again until early afternoon. He wakes alone, but the noise of Steve puttering about downstairs calms the panic he felt once again begin to rise in his chest. He sits up and looks around, he's still wearing the bracelet, but nothing else, there are no clothes left waiting for him. He feels too self-conscious to walk around naked, unlike Steve who thrives on parading himself around the house with nothing on. Christian however, prefers clothes, layers upon layers if he can get away with it. He's in two minds, half of him thinks that if Steve had wanted him to wear clothes he would have left them out for him, but the other half thinks that Steve wouldn't push him this far out of his comfort zone. Steve had said to trust him, so Christian climbs out of bed, pushing the negative thoughts away, he walks to the door, and hoping he’s made the right decision shouts for Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erm...Steve?" Christian hesitantly called down the stairwell. The noise, which Christian assumed was coming from the kitchen stops, followed by the sound of soft footfall until he can see a bemused Steve staring up at him. _At least he doesn't look angry_, he thought. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you feelin' better now? Why don't you come downstairs, I'll make coffee and we can talk." As silly as it sounded Steve hadn't actually noticed Christian was naked until his partner took a step back and turned a startling shade of red. Steve usually delighted in his boyfriend's adorable shyness, but he sensed that the cause wasn't his normal blushing, and started to climb the stairs to discover the cause. 

_He did want me naked! Fuck, I’m so stupid! Should have just gone straight down the stairs. He won't be happy to have to tell me twice _. "Erm...sorry I shouldn't have called you, you don't need to come up here I'll come down. I didn't see if you'd left me anything to wear, but that's ok, Erm yeah, did you say something about coffee?!" Christian was on full babble mode, and Steve knew there was only one known remedy. When he reached the top of the stairs he grabbed Christian and began to kiss him slowly, effectively stemming Christian's mini-panic. It took a couple of moments for Christian to respond, careful at first but then deepening the kiss trying to gain the upper hand, which is when Steve gently pulled back. "Better?" He said softly, Christian nodded, "As much as I would love you to walk around like this, it'll be far too distracting if we are going to have a proper talk, which hardly seems fair!" Steve pouted, Christian blushed slightly and gave a weak smile in response, "And the reason I didn't leave you any clothes is I didn't know how long you'd be out. How about you find something comfortable to wear and I'll start on the coffee? You hungry?" Steve asked.

"Ok" Christian replied, relieved that his demon had been wrong, he should have trusted Steve to begin with. "Erm... I am a bit hungry, yeah?" he added shyly. Steve kissed him on the tip of his nose, making Christian wrinkle his nose in response, and starts walking down the stairs. When he looked back Christian is still stood on the same spot. "Come on slow coach, get dressed! I'll make coffee and sandwiches, move, move, move!" Steve laughed as he clapped his hands, making Christian jump into action. Back in the bedroom, Christian was left to his thoughts, he rooted around for an old pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. He felt calmer now, though embarrassed that he had thought Steve would make him walk around in the nude. _Steve wouldn't do that, Steve loved him_. With those thoughts creating a warm fluttering in his stomach he got dressed and met Steve in the kitchen. He realised he must have been daydreaming longer than he thought, as Steve is already sat at the bar waiting with two large mugs of coffee and the promised sandwiches, making Christian' mouth water. "Come on, tuck in, before the coffee goes cold and food gets warm!" Steve commented. Just as Christian was about to take his first bite, Steve gently grabbed his wrist. "Don't take this the wrong way but, how about we eat and talk without this on?" he said calmly fingering the edge of cuff. Christian's eye widened, the sandwich barely an inch from his mouth. "But I'm meant to wear it all weekend, we agreed!" Christian stated, his voice rising at the end. "Oh, no Christian, I'm not changing the plans. I promise after we talk, if you want the bracelet back, we can continue with your weekend. Please, I just want us to talk properly as equals, not in a scene. Trust me." Steve exclaimed, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. Christian looked at Steve's face, and sees no hint of a lie there, only concern, after a long pause he puts down the sandwich and takes off the bracelet, handing it back to Steve. Steve puts his hand up to stop him, closing his hand around Christian', "no, you keep it, it's yours". Christian smiled and looked at their joined hands _yes_, he thought, _it's mine, you gave me it, it's mine, you're mine, I'm yours_. They eat and drink in silence both nervous about the impending talk.

After they had eaten Steve refilled their mugs and moved them into the lounge area. "Please, sit Christian," Steve said waiting until Christian complied taking the other side of the large overstuffed sofa. "How about I start, but feel free to interrupt or make comments if you don't agree or don't understand. I want us to be honest and open, ok? You have nothing to be nervous about, I want to know how you feel, I'm not going to judge you, and you know that right? I love you and I will listen to what you have to say and I won't be mad or angry, ok?" Steve found himself rambling, more Christian's strong suit than his. In response Christian reached out and squeezed Steve's hand, the gesture calmed Steve enough to continue. "Ok, how about we start with last night, yes? What happened this morning to cause all this panic? I know we've been trying to push the boundaries of these weekends, make the rules stricter and the scene more intense, and you seemed to be handling it really well, what changed? Did something happen last night?" Steve asked, trying to stay calm, hoping that he wasn't to blame for the freak out this morning. Christian turned bright red, ashamed of his behaviour, and unsure how he could explain himself. "Please, Christian, tell me, I want to help. Trust me. Was it too much? You seemed so into the plan for this weekend on Friday, if it gets too much, you only need to safeword or take the bracelet off. You have to know I won't be mad, right? This thing we do doesn't have to define us, it's meant to be enjoyable for both of us, remember?” Christian nodded slowly, Steve was right, it was meant to be fun, but it wasn't a 24/7 arrangement, at best, due to their schedules, it happened maybe once every two to three months. 

"Steve, I'm sorry" Christian started, putting his hand up to stop Steve from speaking "No, wait let me try to get this out. It might take a while though. I've been an idiot, I got drunk, I broke the rules, and then when I woke up I realised how much I'd fucked up, and I was so ashamed, I knew you'd be disappointed, and I wanted to make it up to you, but then everything got too much, I thought maybe you wouldn't want me anymore, either as a sub or a boyfriend, and I panicked, which was stupid. But I love you so much, and I listened to that voice in my head again and it made everything so much worse." Christian sighed. Steve shook his head, he should have known, that negative niggling voice in the back of Christian's mind would have something to do with it. In the beginning it had left Christian crippled with anxiety when he came out of subspace, his inner demons telling him he wasn’t good enough for Steve, but in recent months it had gotten better, it was the main reason for the cuff, a permanent collar, no matter how much Christian longed for one, was still too much to deal with. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans, I've been looking forward to this weekend all month, needed you to take control, to set me free, you even let me go out drinking, when I'd double-booked myself, and I fucked up, Steve, and for that I am sorry. I bet you had a whole punishment plan in place too, didn't you?!" Christian knew Steve well enough to know that he would have the whole weekend planned out, and there were any number of punishments floating around in that mind of his, just in case a rule was broken, and just as many rewards for good behaviour. Steve looked at Christian, glad that he was finally coming back to himself, leaving that place in between reality and subspace where all of Christian's demons liked to lurk. "Christian, you should know by now that even if you do something wrong, it's easily solved. You break a rule, I punish you for it, and we both move on together. Everything we do is 'us' not you or me, but us together. Maybe I don't say it enough but, I love you. I would never hurt you, and I certainly won't leave you because you couldn't follow some rules that we made. You're more important than that than these roles. Ok?" Steve explained, feeling like he might actually be getting through this time. Christian looks at him with a crooked grin, "So you did have a plan, for dealing with me this morning?” This time it’s Steve who blushed, making Christian want to lick the colour right off his cheeks. Instead, he leaned in, his confidence quickly returning, and whispered, "I've been a really bad boy, what are you going to do about it?” Steve burst out laughing, "You, and your cheesy porno lines, that in itself deserves some form of punishment!” Christian laughed too, "How are you going to punish me then, Sir?" he smirked, but there is a seriousness to his question. Steve studied his lover’s body language, he saw no hint of apprehension, he stated "Very well, Christian, I want you to go upstairs, strip, wait for me in the usual position with your bracelet held out. If you're not in position by the time I get upstairs I'm calling the whole thing off...” he watched as Christian scrambled to get out the room, "And Christian...Know that you're in serious trouble Kane. Don't keep me waiting!" Steve called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian ran up the stairs and into the main bedroom, our bedroom his mind happily reminded him. He stripped, and got into position, quickly realising he had not folded his clothes properly. He was in enough trouble as it was, without adding further infractions to the list. He got back up, picked up his clothes, folding them neatly on a chair in the corner and went back to his place in the middle of the floor. There he waiting, kneeling with his knees slightly spread, straight back, ass sitting on his heels, eyes facing straight ahead, and his hands on his thighs, palm side up with one hand holding the bracelet. Despite his earlier panic and the slight nervous tingling he still felt, his cock was already more than half-mast. He was ready to face whatever Steve had planned._ I can do this he thought._

Steve normally didn't give Christian very long to get ready, not that he ever tried to make Christian break a rule, but he knew Christian got off on the thrill of just managing to obey in time, the pride he felt at succeeding. Today, however, gave Christian plenty of time, not only to make sure he was ready but to give him every opportunity to call it off. Eventually, when the pots had been washed, Steve leisurely strolled up to the master bedroom, stopping at the closed door, he took a deep breath, _I can do this _he told himself and opened the door. The sight that greeted him was breathtaking, it didn't matter how many times they did this, Christian presenting himself was a thing of beauty. Steve felt both a sense of pride and awe that Christian allowed him to see this side of him, that he felt safe enough to let someone else take control, and that someone being Steve, that meant more to him than anything else.

Christian stared at Steve waiting for him to start; he felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness, but seeing the bulge in Steve's faded jeans, made him all the more aroused. Christian startled when he heard Steve's gruff "Eyes down, Kane". Christian blushed but obeyed, sad to lose his favourite view. Steve, of course, knew that Christian got off on knowing how much Steve was affected by the scene; that Steve got off on this too. Christian loved to watch how Steve's attitude changed the more turned on he got, and the further he got into the role as Dom. Steve usually didn't mind, in fact he loved Christian watching him too, he didn’t usually subscribe to the stereotype of the snivelling, averted eyes sub, he loved Christian’s cocky attitude, the way he could take as much as he gave with his so what are you are going to do about it expression. But this was different, Christian was being punished, and that meant he didn't get what he wanted. As soon as Steve's first command was issued, Christian started to realise just how much trouble he was in. 

Steve started to slowly circle his mate, letting the anticipation build, after a couple of minutes he came to stand directly behind Christian, far enough away that Christian wouldn’t be able to feel his body heat, but still feel his presence. “Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions over the last 12 hours, Christian?” Steve enquired. “Yes, Sir, if you’ll let me” came Christian’s submissive response as he held up the bracelet. Steve moved back around to the front of his lover and took the proffered bracelet. Gently grasping Christian’s left wrist Steve asked, “Do you have your safe words ready, Christian?” Steve then gently stroked the thin skin of his boyfriend’s wrist, “Yes, Sir” Christian replied, trying to keep his gaze lowered, “And what have you chosen?” Steve prompted, “Red’ for a complete stop and ‘Yellow’ for a break, Sir” Christian responded confidently, they are always the same, he knew Steve knows that, but he liked the ritual of been asked before the cuff is fastened in place. Satisfied with Christian’s response Steve fastened the bracelet around his lover’s wrist. “Very well Christian, you are mine now, to do with however I see fit, I choose the punishments and the rewards, and you will accept this without question as you are not the one in control here. However, you have your safewords, only use them in an emergency, do you understand? If I think you are taking advantage of your safe word to get out of a punishment, I shall restart whatever I was doing, after gagging you and doubling your punishment, do you fully understand what I have said; do you have any questions before we start? If you do, you had better say so now, as once we start you will not move or speak without permission”. It was a speech that Christian was very familiar with, like the safe words, it was used every time they did this, it made Christian feel safe to have a ritual before the scene truly begins. “Yes, Sir, I understand and I accept the consequence of my actions, I am ready”. 

Steve is quiet for a few minutes trying to decide which infraction to start with. He decided that as they had a lot to get through he would just jump straight in, put Christian on edge from the offset, “I rang Aldis, at one this morning” Steve started, waiting to see if this garnered any response. Christian’s head snapped up, and had to fight to stop the instinctive need to turn his head towards the voice; “Oh” is his eloquent reply. “Yes, Oh! And do you know what he told me?” Steve stopped again, wanting Christian’s full participation, from his position behind the kneeling man; he could just see the tips of his ears as they started to turn pink, but Christian remained suspiciously quiet on the subject. “I asked you a question, Christian I expect an answer!” Steve barked, raising his voice for the first time, making Christian jump, “Erm, no, Sir, Sorry, Sir!” he responded without really thinking about the question. 

In Christian’s mind, he was thinking how much Steve sounded like a Sergeant Major and was imagining him in full military fatigues, which was probably not the best time to be discovering new kinks. “Oh, you have no idea what Aldis told me, do you not?” Steve continued. Christian shook his head, which was a lie; he did have a pretty good idea what Aldis would have said but thought it was better to let Steve tell him. Steve studied Christian’s back, he knew his lover was lying, he continued, restarting his circling as he said: “Hmmm, well I’ll tell you, shall I?!” Christian still didn’t respond, “Very well, I will tell you, but your lack of cooperation has been noted”, Steve hoped that would spark some sort of reaction and he was right. Christian whipped his head around to face Steve, and blurted “What, no! Please, I‘ll tell you!” it took him several moments to realise he’d not only moved out of position but, strictly speaking, had spoken out of turn, as Steve hadn't asked him a direct question. Although Steve had had his back to Christian, he knew his lover well enough to know exactly how he would respond “Head front, eyes down, and you will not speak without permission, that’s strike one, do you understand?”, “Yes, sorry, Sir” he answered quietly, wondering why he couldn’t just have told the truth in the first place, all he ever does is make the situation worse. 

“Right where was I?! Oh yes, Aldis. He was so very helpful you know. Told me that he’d left you with Tim, just after midnight, and that as he was leaving, who should walk through the door but David Boreanaz, so imagine my surprise, given the fact you had said it was going to be a quiet couple of drinks with your male co-stars, Boreanaz, wasn’t part of the deal” Steve pauses, waiting to see if Christian would respond out of turn again, when no remark came, so he asked “So, do you care to explain, what happened, given the fact that we agreed you would leave at 11, huh?” This statement was a bit unfair, but Steve wanted to know if Christian would now tell him the truth, or continue this pretence of innocence, the answer to this thought came quicker than he imagined, “I didn’t know Dave was going to be there!” Christian shot back. “Manners, Christian, ‘I didn’t know Dave was going to be there, Sir’, let’s try that again shall we?” Christian gave a small huff then repeated Steve’s previous sentence, “I didn’t know Dave was going to be there, Sir”. “Are you sure about that? Because Aldis also said that Dave spoke to him on his way out, and do you know what he said?!” Steve was on a roll now, fully getting into his role, and letting just a fraction of his anger to shine through. Christian sighed; _of course, Aldis had told Steve everything, Fucking Aldis Hodge_, “I think, you do don’t you?!” Steve asked again. Very sheepishly, Christian responded, “Yes, Sir”, “Well don’t be shy, tell me what Dave told Aldis?” Steve prompted, feeling like it may be easier to get blood from a stone than a straight answer from Christian today. Even quieter still, is Christian’s answer, so much so that Steve has to strain just to hear “That I called him”. _Finally _thought Steve, “I’m sorry I didn’t quite get that Christian, could you repeat that but with a bit more volume?” Christian huffed again and repeated “I called him”, “Louder!” Steve remarked “I CALLED HIM! OK, I FUCKING CALLED HIM!” Christian shouts, he feltbslightly smug for a moment that told him, then realised where he was: naked and kneeling at Steve’s feet, awaiting punishment for an ever-increasing list of infractions, _fuck_, his eyes widen and once again performed his fish out of water impression. Even Steve was taken aback by the ferocity of Christian’s outburst; it took him a moment to recover. “I’m sorry, what did you say to me?! Needless to say that is strike two” Steve commented, “Sorry, Sir” Christian mumbled unhappily, he knew what would happen if he incurred another strike, so much so that he couldn't repress the shudder that took over his body. Whilst, Christian’s apology is yet another example of him speaking out of turn, he let it slide, happy that the 3 strike system seemed to be having some effect, otherwise they’ll never actually get to the reason they are here in the first place. 

Leaving a moment’s pause, Steve continued “Right, so to summarise, you called Dave, even though you knew you had to be back home by 11, and then what, he arrives at just past midnight, an hour after you should have already left, and you decide that you’re already late, you might as well stay out?!... Do you have any idea what time you got home this morning?” Christian tried to remember, but to be honest after the third bar and the tequila shots it all goes more than a bit blurry, he’s amazed he actually made it home at all, “Erm... I can’t remember, I’m sorry Steve, I don’t know what happened, I did call Dave, he had texted earlier in the day, saying he was in town, I told him I was meeting the Leverage boys for a couple of drinks, but that I couldn’t stay out too late, and then I get carried away, I should have called you, told you I’d be late. I am sorry, Steve, sorry I was late, sorry for lying...” Christian trailed off, unsure of what else to say, he knew he’s fucked up but doesn’t know how to make it better. “Whilst I appreciate you’re sorry Christian, you broke the rules, with full knowledge of what you were doing, and then tried to lie your way out of the situation. I do wonder if the conversation with Aldis hadn’t happened, would you have told me the truth? And it was 4:47am, for your information, which is nearly 6 hours late, Christian!” 

Christian was stunned he has honestly thought it was about 3 or 3:30am when he got home, the sickening feeling of guilt was growing in the pit of his stomach, _why did I have to lie about it, god I am an ass_, he didn’t know what to say, he was sorry, he’d never openly lied to Steve about anything before, well apart from that surprise birthday party 18 months ago, but he didn’t think they were even in the same league. “I’m sorry” he whispered, hoping that would be enough, he really just wanted to get on with the punishment as he couldn’t deal with the disappointment in Steve’s voice, he was glad, for the first time, that he couldn’t see the disappointment that he knew would be evidently clear on his lover’s face. “Would you have told me the truth, Christian?” the Dom facade slipping, as he let the pain he felt flow through his words “Oh God, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I don’t know why I tried to cover it up, I’ve never lied to you before, I promise, I made a mistake, a really stupid mistake, I should have just told you the truth, I am sorry...you have to believe me” the panic was once again rising, he felt his eyes burn as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. “Silence” Steve said softly, “I’ve heard enough, thank you.” The circling began again, “So…so far we have, stop me if I’ve forgotten anything:  
1) Getting drunk, so much so that it made you ill, which for the record should really be two points, but I’ll allow it to be one this time;  
2) Coming home late;  
3) Lying about the aforementioned points;  
4) Your disrespectful outburst.

Now, have I forgot anything, Christian?” Steve asked, giving Christian a chance to be honest about his drunken fumble, hoping that he would tell him the truth, not sure how to continue if his lover lied to him again. Christian almost gave a sigh of relief, he saw this as his second chance to prove himself and he is going to grasp it with both hands, even though he knew the harsh punishment for what he did last night, “Erm...there is one more thing, Sir” Christian started hesitantly, “After I came home I Erm...well, I...” his face looked like it may spontaneously combust with embarrassment, “Yes, Christian, what did you do?”, not that Christian could see, but Steve was smirking behind his lover’s back, thankful Christian was going to tell the truth, despite the consequences of his actions. “I jerked off, Sir”, Christian spluttered quickly, mortified not only by what he had done but that he has been made to voice his covert crime. “I’m sorry, did you say you jerked off?! You mean that you put your hand around your cock and stroked yourself to orgasm? Did you use both hands, maybe insert a cheeky finger, I know how much you love the initial stretch and burn? What were you thinking about when you came?” Steve knelt behind his lover, his knees pushing at Christian’s cheeks, forcing them to part slightly. Christian was panting, now fully hard, internally cursing Steve and his dirty mouth, “I’m waiting Christian” Steve reminded him softly, _what’s he waiting for? Oh, did he ask me a question? Fuck_, Steve’s hand had moved to rest on Christian’s stomach, just below the navel, but carefully avoided the weeping organ that was happily jerking and twitching in response to Steve’s questions, beads of precum dripping over the mushroom head and down the shaft. “Erm...yes, yes I did, I only touched my dick, I promise....please” Christian’s bitten off plea. “Who did you think about when you came, Christian?” the question gets repeated “YOU! Always you, please, Steve, Sir, please...touch me....please!” was Christian’s lustful reply. However, Steve promptly removed his hand and then himself from his position behind Christian and moved around to the front of him. “So, what you are saying is that not only did you touch what is mine you then came without permission? You know very well what the punishment is for that!” Christian bowes his head and miserably answered “Yes, Sir, I do”. 

“So, including the four previous broken rules, we also have:  
5) Touching yourself without permission and then to top it all off  
6) Coming without permission.  
Wow, that really is quite the list, isn’t it?! Stand up. Go stand in the corner with your hands behind your head” Steve commanded. Christian slowly got up off of the floor, his joints cracking as he moves, reminding him, he is not the young man who hood surfed cars anymore. Once there, he entwined his fingers together resting them on the back of his head and sighs, Steve came up behind him once more, the rough fabric of his jeans brushed up against Christian’s ass, making him feel how hard Steve is. “Spread your legs...further...that’s it. Good boy. Now stay right here whilst I get ready, and don’t even think about moving, you’re in enough trouble for one day, don’t you think?” Steve whispered in his ear. Despite that rhetorical nature of the question, Christian whispered a soft “Yes, Sir” as Steve walked to the door, and went to get ready. _This is going to be fun! _Steve thought as he descended the stairs and went back into the kitchen for supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve’s first port of call was the kitchen, and more importantly, the freezer where he located the hot/cold gel wrap he’d placed there first thing this morning. The idea had come to him when he had heard Christian’s drunken moans during his solo session; setting his mind in motion as to how to deal with his boyfriend’s behaviour. He also got two bottles of water and made his way back up the stairs. 

When he got back to the bedroom, Christian was still obediently stood in the corner, shifting only slightly at the sound of Steve’s reappearance; he placed the water on the bedside table and hid the wrap under the bed. Next stop was the bathroom, where he turned the temperature gauge on the shower to its coldest setting, on his way out he grabbed a couple of large fluffy towels, one he kept folded and placed on a chair in the corner of the room for later and the other he spread out on the bed to protect the bedding. That done he moved to the wardrobe and opened up the toy box that was lovingly stored there. He took a moment to decide which items to pick, first, he chose those that were absolutely necessary for his plan, then some of Christian’s favourite toys, some of his favourites, and a couple that were purely for show. The items included: a pair of black PVC mittens, a set of brown leather ankle cuffs, an spreader bar, wrist to thigh cuffs, a long length of thin rope, 4 sets of chains to connect the cuffs to the bed, a paddle, a velvet flogger and a cane; as well as all manner of oddments, such as feathers, paintbrushes and a Wartenberg wheel; plus a whole range of plugs, vibrators and dildos, including the monster one, that they had yet to use, mainly because it was actually bigger than Steve’s fist and forearm, he still wasn’t sure why Christian had bought it. And lastly, a blindfold, a cock ring and two gags. Setting these items both on the bed and around the room, he moves to the chest of drawers opposite the bed and removed the small cardboard box he found there as well as a new bottle of lube. Now he had what he needed he started to set up the scene, barely able to contain his excitement, firstly he moved all the cushions and pillows up so they rested against the headboard, he then attached the chains to the top of the headboard both left and right, then doing the same on the footboard. Steve surveyed the scene in front of him once more, and taking a calming breath; he turned and walked back up behind his lover, crowding him. 

Christian visibly tensed when Steve moved up against him. He has been standing in the corner for about half an hour, but it felt like an age, as he desperately struggled to maintain his position in spite of his muscle fatigue and his own curiosity at the sound of Steve moving around behind him. He was desperate to know what Steve was going to do, he’d never broken so many rules in one go before, so he was slightly apprehensive as to what was going to happen. Steve’s first command, made him jump, his Dom’s voice sounded so foreign in the palpable silence of the bedroom, “Right arm by your side, Christian”, he barely had time to respond when Steve grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted the arm back against his back, this forceful manhandling should put him on edge, but instead his cock hardened just a little bit more. Steve doesn’t let his grip let up as he pushed Christian hand into the first mitten. Christian gasped, he can’t remember the last time he had to wear the mittens, but it certainly isn’t a good sign. It’s not that Christian hates them, but they are designed to stop the wearer from being able to clench their fist or move their fingers at all, which is both why Christian wasn't so keen and the reason Steve, probably, selected them for today. Steve deftly buckled the mitten in place, once satisfied that both the hand and wrist are immobilised, he kissed the space just above the wrist strap, then let go, “Keep your right arm down by your side, now move your left arm” Steve stated, his demeanour was cold and professional, like Christian was just some mild annoyance that had be dealt with. Christian’s lower brain was totally on board with this rough treatment, however, his upstairs brain, wasn't quite as sure about the proceedings. Once the second mitten was properly attached, covering the leather bracelet which could be pinpointed as the cause of this whole situation. Steve dropped to his knees and fastened the ankle cuff first to the right and then the left, he kissed the crease where Christian’s thigh meets his ass, on both his right and left leg, finally Christian was ready to leave the corner, and punishment to begin.

“I want you to drop to my knees, and crawl to the bed, Christian” came Steve’s first command, Christian obeyed by turning slowly and gracefully dropped to his knees, the mittens made the job incredibly hard and the embarrassment he felt at being made to crawl over to his designated punishment location meant his face was once again a delicious ruby red colour. “Good boy” Steve commented as Christian stopped in front of him, pride bristling in his chest at making Steve happy. “I want you up on the bed, with your back against the headboard, do you understand?” Steve asked. Christian paused for a moment, that wasn’t the usual on-the-bed position for punishment, Steve favoured the traditional spread-eagle for these times, but he quickly recovered with a “Yes, Sir” and promptly clambered up onto the bed, it took several attempts to get up whilst wearing the mittens as he couldn't grip the bedcovers, but Steve hadn’t said he could stand. Finally, he managed it and moved himself into position. Steve climbed onto the bed after Christian, positioning him how he wanted then started to secure him to the bed. First, the D rings on the mittens were fastened to the chains on the headboard, followed by the ankles cuffs to the chains at the bottom of the bed, leaving Christian sat up with both legs spread as wide as they could go. Steve sat between his mate’s spread legs, grabbed the length of rope and turned so his back was facing Christian. Steve then began some intricate rope work on his sub’s feet and toes, starting with the big toe on each foot and working his way down to the little toe, then brought the rope through the slates at the bottom of the footboard and up to the other foot to repeat the knotwork. Christian’s curiosity was piqued by Steve’s newfound knot tying abilities, but that soon turns to confusion, as he realised Steve has taken away his ability to curl his toes, but he didn't really understand why. Once this was done, Steve slid off the bed, stood next to Christian and as he started to unbuckle and remove his belt, he asked, “Are you ready Christian?”, the look on Christian’ face was priceless, his eyes transfixed on the belt that was still in Steve’s hand, he felt his apprehension grow, as he looked between the immobilised feet and the belt, _he can’t possibly be thinking of using that on me, can he?_

“Steve...” Christian softly breathed out the name, not wanting to vocalise his concerns, but needing some for comfort from his lover. If Steve wanted to take the belt to his feet, he wouldn’t argue, he understood that he was being punished, accepted the consequences of his actions, but he was still nervous, they’d never done this before. On hearing his name, Steve stopped, looked at Christian and saw the concern written plainly across his face. Steve repositioned himself back in between Christian’ spread thighs and reached out his hand placing it when Christian’s chest, over his jackhammering heart. Steve smiled softly, watching as Christian’s panic started to diminish, “Trust me, OK?” Christian nodded in response. When Steve sensed that his submissive’s mind had calmed enough, he picked up the belt and reached behind Christian to thread it through the slates on the headboard and buckled it around Christian’s waist, just above the navel. Steve sat back on his haunches, he looked Christian in the face, reached up to move his chin ensuring they have eye contact, once he has his full attention, he started: “So, here’s how this is going to go: I have the timer set on my phone for an hour and a half, which once we’ve finished our little chat, I’m going to start. You are going to sit there and watch whilst I get to play with all my favourite toys, you are not to come, you are not to speak unless to tell me ‘close’, but be warned, you use it too early and I’ll gag you. At the end of the time, your personal favourite, the cock cage, will be fitted. You then be untied. You will shower, leaving the settings as they currently are, once you are dried you will go back to your place in the corner and await the second half of your punishment. Do you understand?” Steve asked, sounding highly pleased with himself. “Yes, Sir.” came Christian’s reply as he eyeballed the cock ring, thinking: _this is the easiest punishment ever, yes it’ll hurt like hell being on the edge for that long, but how hard can be it with a cock ring, never come with one fitted before_. “Excellent. And Christian, if you come without permission, I will gag you and leave your here in your own mess, until such a time that I can be bothered to deal with you, then I’ll put on the cock cage, which you will then wear for the next month, whilst sleeping in the guest bedroom, have I made myself perfectly clear?!” Steve knew this was slightly unfair, he knew Christian hated to be left alone whilst being restrained, his demons liked to take the opportunity to appear when he wasn't his most vulnerable. But Steve hoped the threat alone would mean that Christian would fully obeyed the command. Christian stiffened slightly at the thought of being left on his own, tied in this manner, and shivered, nodding mutely, unable to voice his agreement. “OK, an hour and a half, starting....now!” Steve said as he set to timer going.

Steve grabbed the lube, pouring more than enough into his hand; he slowly started to rub the cool liquid over Christian shaft, balls and perineum. Steve then ventured further back to the puckered hole in between his boyfriend's ass cheeks, but went no further, just circling the hole, his touch no more than a tease. Christian groaned and tried but failed to push up for further friction. Steve then rubbed his hands together spreading the clear substance across both hands, then moved up to his nipples, and rubbing large circles around both the pebbled nub and the area of the pec. Christian’s breathing increased, he knew Steve knew that his nipples were his weak spot, that he could, and on many times had, cum just from having them played with. Once this was done, Steve sat back and waited. Christian whined at the loss of sensation, but it didn’t take long for Steve’s actions to make sense, as everywhere the lube had been placed slowly starting to tingle, barely noticeable at first, but it got stronger the longer it was left. Christian gasped and tried to buck up but the belt around his waist stopped him, which caused him to let out a frustrated groan as he started to realise how effective the position Steve had put him in, truly was. The grin on Steve’s face grew slightly as he grabbed hold of Christian’s now granite-hard erection and leisurely started to stroke it to the brink, all the time watching his boyfriend’s reactions, to make sure he knew when to stop. Christian was so lost in the amazing feeling of Steve’s hand that he almost forgot why they are here, his nipples were now stiff peaks and his hole twitching as the effects of the tingling lube continued, his eyes slipped closed as he felt his need to orgasm growing. But suddenly they snapped open, Steve wasn't stopping and he abruptly realised that the cock ring, which Steve absolutely always uses on him when they play this particular game was strangely absent. He tried to clench his fists to get his body back under control but the mittens don’t allow for that sort of movement. Then he tried to curl his toes but discovered yet again that his restraints prevented him from focusing on anything but the present. _Fuck _, he thought, _ the creative fucker! This is going to be the longest 90 minutes ever!_ Steve seemed to notice the exact moment Christian realised the true nature of his predicament, his smile widened, looking incredibly smug, he picked up the pace, forcing Christian nearer to the edge, determined that Christian would have to tell him to stop, to make sure he will obey Steve’s orders. “Erm...close, Steve...close, god please...please, Steve...Sir” Christian stuttered desperately, as he tried to stop himself falling off the edge. Steve stopped almost instantly, though he couldn't resist one last twist of his wrist before he grasped the base of Christian’s cock, stemming the overpowering need to cum. Steve had decided that even if Christian’s did say more than the ‘close’ he had been instructed to say, he would let it slid, Christian was already on his second strike, and a third strike would not only mean further punishment, but the one was designated for such times, would hinder rather than enhance this part of the scene, so Steve chose to ignore it and said instead: “Good boy, see that wasn’t too hard was it?!” Christian was too busy panting heavily as he tried to get back in control, whilst Steve’s hand was still tightly holding the base of his dripping erection. “Now, all you need to do is keep this up for...” he looked over at the timer “...the next 80 minutes and everything will be alright”, Steve reminded him and let go of his lover’s cock. Christian groaned loudly and thumped his head back against the headboard. Steve chuckled, and asked “Do you have any preferences for the first toy we play with?”

It took Christian several moments to realise Steve was actually addressing him, he opened his eyes, and looked Steve in the face, his Dom doesn’t look like he was joking, instead he gestured to the collection of items that had been laid out on the bed, he looked back at Steve with a look that was an equal mixture of confusion and lust, he saw both amongst the toys both his and Steve’s favourites. _Is it a trick question? _Christian thought, _fuck, that dildo is massive. Why did I even buy that fucking thing?! _ He couldn’t decide whether he should go for one of his favourites, looking especially at the pair of silver nipple clamps with a connecting chain or one of Steve’s favourites, a vibrator maybe. He wasn't sure if he picked the ‘wrong’ one he would be forced to pick something he wasn’t as fond of, or worse, that Steve would just pick one instead. “Come on, Kane, I’m waiting. Pick one, or I’ll pick for you, do you really want that?!” Steve urged, he had already seen his sub’s eyes go straight to the clamps, he was pretty sure that that would be what would Christian pick. But he also knew that Christian knew which of the items were Steve’s favourite, a number of these were certainly not Christian’s favourites, in particular, the Wartenberg Wheel or the paintbrushes. 

“The...Erm...the...Clamps” is Christian’s hoarsely whispered reply. “Oh Christian, you know that’s not how it works!” Steve commented, waiting for his boyfriend’s response. _Knew it had to be a trick_, Christian rebuked himself with a sigh, expecting some additional punishment for his latest fuck up, maybe this was his third strike, he really hoped it wasn’t. When no verbal reaction was given, Steve continued, “tut tut, Christian, I thought you had better manners than that, I thought I’d trained you better! You should know by now if you want something you have to ask for it. Shall we try again?” Christian was both relieved and embarrassed that he had forgotten his training, disappointed his <strike>Master</strike> Dom, Steve didn’t care for the term Master so Christian only ever used it in his head. “Yes, Sir, Sorry Sir” Christian started staring into his lover’s face as he tried to show him how embarrassed he was for the slip-up, “Please, Sir, Can we play with the nipple clamps first?”. Christian finished up request with a slightly flushed look on his face, he hated it when Steve made him ask for things like this, it was so much easier to sit back and let Steve take control, but when he had to ask, it was like Steve was making him an accomplice in his own sexual torture, which of course was exactly why Steve made him ask. 

“Excellent choice, baby boy. You can and you _may _play with the clamps. I will happily share these nipple clamps with you” he commented correcting his partner’s bad grammar. Steve leant forward and took Christian’s left nipple into his mouth, using his lips, teeth and tongue to manipulate the nub to full hardness. Chris found the sensation overwhelming, the heat of Steve’s mouth was in complete contrast to the icy cold lube that Steve had placed of his body earlier, Christian was panting and shuddering, trying to fight his body’s natural desires to cum. Once Steve was happy, he pinched the nipple, twisting it slightly, causing Christian to arch up as much as his bonds allowed causing him to cry out. “Ready?” Steve asked waiting until Christian had got his breathing a little more under control, once he had nodded; Steve opened the first clamp and closed it around the abused nub. Christian gritted his teeth and gasped, Steve flicked the now clamped nipple with his finger, and then repeated the whole process on the other nipple, until both are clamped and the fine chain was hanging between them. By this time Christian’s body was covered in a thin film of sweat, his hair was starting to stick to his, face, neck and shoulders, he had also sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his teeth causing the skin around the lip to go white from the pressure. 

Steve went back to stroking his partner’s cock, on every other upstroke he twisted his wrist, causing Christian to moan and squirm. When Steve sensed Christian was close he lightly grasped hold of the chain, pulling slightly causing Christian to stick his chest out as far as possible to, adding to the pressure. “How are you enjoying your toy, Christian? Hmmm?” Christian’s reply was a series of grunts, however, this was clearly not a good enough response in Steve’s book, as he gave the chain a quick sharp tug, causing Christian to shout out from the fire suddenly exploding across his chest. “Now, now, baby boy, that’s not very nice, is it? I’m kind enough to let you choose the first toy, and you repay me with your disrespect, not even having the decency to thank me for sharing them with you”, Steve tugged the chain once more than let go, waiting for his sub’s apology, “Urgh, Sir, thank you, Sir,” he managed to get out, “And what are you thanking me for sweetheart, come on now, let’s do this again, properly shall we? We still have over an hour left, and it could be a very long hour, couldn’t it?!” Steve retorted taking the chain again slowly pulling until it was pulled taut, the purpling nubs stretching out from his chest, “Yes, Sir, I’m... I’m sorry, th...thank you, Sir, for...for letting...m...me...p...p...play with your t...t...toys” Christian ground out, as soon as he had finished, Steve let go of the chain, pleased at Christian’s subservient behaviour, kissing him on the cheek as a reward. “You, my beautiful sub, are most welcome! I think we’ll have a short break from the toys for this next one, I’ve been doing some research on the internet, and when I read about this, I just knew I had to try it, see how you respond to it, you may love it, or you may hate it, but for the next 10 minutes we are going to try... polishing!” Steve stated with a flourish, Christian just looked at him like he’s gone mad. 

Unperturbed Steve, grabbed more lube and poured it over the head of Christian’s dripping cock, he held onto the top of the shaft, just after the head, making sure that his thumb was pressing against the small bundle of nerves directly under the mushroom head on the underside of the shaft. Christian moaned at this new sensation, “if you think that’s good, wait until you try this” Steve commented, before taking the palm of his other hand and placed on top of the head and began to gently circle is hand over the head. Christian’s response was instantaneous: he shrieked then started making a series of desperate whimpering noises. Steve could feel the member in his hand pulsing, which he took as a good sign, so he increased the pressure and then the speed of the movement. Christian had never experienced anything so intense in all his life, it was almost _too _good, the thin line between pleasure and pain, began to blur, to the point where he wasn’t quite sure whether he wanted to thrust into Steve’s hand or pull away. However, due to his position he could do neither, he just had to wait it out. “Argh, oh...oh...g...god, close, Steve! I’m so close, please...please...please” was Christian’s desperate plea, so lost in the sensations that he no longer cared if he was begging. Dutifully, Steve stopped, looked at his timer, 66 minutes remained, _time for another toy, I think_.

Steve let go of Christian’s cock, hearing the sigh of relief of his partner, at his moment’s repriev?. It didn’t last long. Steve picked up the Wartenberg wheel, which was Steve’s all-time favourite toy, but not especially a popular choice with Christian’s. He started by removing the clamps on Christian’s chest, causing him to groan loudly as the blood quickly flooded back to the area. Just in case, Steve had used one hand to hold the base of Christian’s dick but Christian had more inner strength than Steve has previously given him credit for. Deciding to give his lover’s upper body a rest, he shuffled down to Christian’s feet, grinning at him and he gently rolled the wheel up the length of Christian’s right foot, Christian flinched, trying to escape the sensation, but to no avail. Steve repeated the movement on the other foot. Christian flinched but remained silent. Steve then ran the wheel across Christian’s toes; this caused a slight moan to pass his boyfriend’s lips, but no further noise was made. Steve knew how much Christian hated being tickled. He absolutely couldn't stand it. But at the same time he was incredibly ticklish. Steve knew that if he kept going he could really get under Christian’s skin. Steve continued to alternate his attention between the two feet, moving from the heel to the arches and then back the toes, until, _Yahtzee_, Christian failed to suppress a giggle. Steve stopped and moved up to Christian’s legs, focusing on the area around the knee most, until he garnered a similar reaction. This continued, until he get to Christian’s chest, if Christian’s murderous facial expression is anything to go by, he knew exactly how this is going to end, and he wasn't too happy about it. However, his cock was still rock hard and happily blurting out beads of precum, betraying his true feelings about the wheel. Steve knew how stubborn his lover could be and this was the perfect opportunity to use this to his advantage. He knew that his lover would try to hold out as long as possible, despite the fact that he had to have realised by now that that sooner he reacted verbally, the sooner Steve would stop and move on. 

Steve started with Christian’s sides, dragging the wheel up and down several times, next he circled his navel, captivated by the tense and flex of Christian’s abs. Smiling sweetly, Steve moved slightly nearer and ran the wheel along the underside of Christian’s outstretched arms, just missing the armpit. Christian tensed held his breath but when Steve doesn’t continue he let it out, this was when Steve ran the wheel down the armpit, Christian let out a startled squeal, he would later deny ever making. “Such a good boy” Steve commented, kissing him on the cheek, rewarding his good behaviour. He continued for a couple more minutes, occasionally gaining a response, but Christian remained stubbornly quiet for the most part. Steve looked again at the timer, seeing that there are only 20 minutes left; he reluctantly went back to edging and polishing having decided that he was wasting time trying to break through Christian’s stubborn nature when there were much better ways of gaining a reaction. He jerked Christian off quickly and roughly, until he heard the screams of “Close”. He paused, then changed to polishing the head, still using this new hard and fast treatment, Christian’s pleas became increasingly more desperate the longer edging continued, begging Steve to stop, to give him a break, even the word mercy was used a few times, but there was never any mention of either of the safe words. Steve continued until the buzzer goes, he then stopped, and reached down to grab Christian’s balls, slowly rolling them in his hand, feeling the weight and tightness of them, “My, my, Christian, they are very full, aren’t they? I bet they hurt too, don’t they?” Steve commented, Christian can only moan at this stage. Christian was glad that this part was now over, normally when they did this Steve would jerk him off, sometimes he’d ruin the orgasm, but as long as he got to cum, he wasn't bothered. But instead, Steve just sat back after he’s finished his examination and simply watched Christian. 

Christian looked at him confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Steve reached over and grabbed the small box sitting near Christian’s hip. He opened it, tipping its contents onto the bed in front of him, Christian didn't need to look to know what it is, knows it’s the cock cage. Steve sorted the pieces into some sort of order then looked Christian straight in the eye. All he saw was his boyfriend’s confusion, Steve smiled and reached under the bed to retrieve the gel wrap he’d hidden earlier. Christian could feel the cold emanating off the wrap, his eyes almost popped out of his head, _he can’t be serious _he thought. Steve then picked up the two gags he had taken from the toy box earlier: the black bit gag was of a medium size or the blue ball gag was particularly large. Steve preferred the ball, Christian preferred the bit. “Now, Christian, we’re going to sort out your little problem so we can put you safely away in your cage, so I am going to gag you, that way you don’t disturb the neighbours, of course, this means you won’t have a safe word, during this part, but the sooner Kane Junior goes down the quicker your safe words will be returned to you. So, which one would you prefer?” Steve asked holding the gags up whilst patiently waiting for Christian’s answer. Christian stared at him wide-eyed, silently pleading for leniency, but when none was forthcoming he quietly whispered, “Steve...please...” Steve sighed loudly, put both gags, down. He roughly grabbed Christian’s face, all the while maintaining fierce eye contact, “This will happen, one way or the other. If you don’t choose I will, so what’s it going to be Kane?” Steve snapped. Christian whimpered at the pressure on his jaw, he looked down, avoiding Steve’s cold gaze and whispered “please...Sir, can I have the bit gag?”. Steve immediately let go his Christian’s jaw and picked up the bit gag, once again kissing his cheek, “Good boy, now that wasn’t so hard, now was it. Just be a good little sub and open wide” Steve responded happily. Christian, however, had gone back to the stubborn silence, mutely shaking his head wildly. This reaction, whilst expected, did nothing for Steve’s waning patience. With his free hand he circled Christian’s balls, using his thumb and the two forefingers to create a circle, leaving the balls resting on his palm. Steve then started to tighten his grip and pulling slightly, “Listen, you will open your mouth, and let me put this gag in, you can do it voluntarily or I will keep pulling until you have to make a noise, and then gag you, which is it going to be?” Steve asked. Christian shook his head again. So Steve followed through on his threat, as he always did. He closed his palm around the sac and squeezed, not overly hard, but not particularly gently either, more to warn him that he was serious. Christian’s eyes have started to water before he finally acquiesced. He slowly opened his mouth, thinking that Steve would now use the ball gag, as punishment for his disobedience, but was slightly surprised that Steve still used the bit gag, but thankful nonetheless. 

Once Steve has fitted the gag properly, he moved to kiss Christian chastely on the cheek. He squeezed the gel in the wrap to allow him the fold it into the desired position. He then slotted it under Christian’s spread legs, making sure that it was touching both his perineum and balls. Christian could no longer censor his reactions, screaming behind the gag, but all that came out are muffled cries. His cock wilted slightly but did not fully disappear. Steve waited a few minutes, but then decided this is never going to work. He kissed Christian on the cheek and left the room without explanation. He quickly ran down the stairs, rushed into the kitchen and got a spare ice bag from a draw. It was yet another implement bought by Christian to help his muscles when a stunt had wrong. Steve rapidly filled it with ice, screwed on the top and ran back up the stairs, taking two at a time, desperate to get back to Christian as soon as possible. Christian was sniffling quietly, shudders wracked his body every so often from the chill of the wrap. When he saw Steve holding his ice bag he started to freak out, thrashing wildly on the bed and shaking his head violently, tears freely ran down his face, as he tried to beg Steve to change his min. Although, Steve couldn’t understand a word he said Chris was freely offering himself up for any amount of other torture, if his Dom would stop this one. Steve climbed back on the bed, he held Christian’s face tenderly and whispered “Hey, hey, it’s going to be alright, it may hurt a little, but it won’t cause any permanent damage, I promise, this is the quickest way to get rid of your erection, ok. Trust me, I would never cause you any real harm, it’ll be over in a few minutes, just hold on, please?” Steve continued to stroke his boyfriend’s face, finding himself close to tears, not wanting his partner to suffer. Steve held him close, nuzzled his neck and petted his face. Steve was surprised when Christian grunted and started nodding. Steve picked up the bag and placed it over Christian’s now half-mast erection. Christian howled in pain as the cold shot through his groin. Steve held it there while Christian tried to buck and writhe away from the cold. Throughout Steve kissed him, whispered nonsensical endearments in his ear and tried to offer some form of comfort. Like Steve predicted it didn’t take long for Christian’s erection to completely disappear. As soon as his boyfriend's cock was soft, Steve quickly removed both the ice bag and wrap and deftly fastened the cock cage around the other man’s cock before it had a chance get hard again. Once the padlock was in place, Steve looked at Christian, “I’m going to let you look after the key for the rest of your punishment” hanging the key and chain around his neck, something they always did whenever they used the cage. “Once we’ve finished, I’ll take the key back, I think we’ll leave it on for say 24 hours, and see how we go” Steve explained. Christian nodded still trying to blink back the tears. He then started to removed his boyfriend’s bondage, starting with the gag. Once Christian was free, Steve handed Christian a clean towel and told him, “Go shower now, but don’t wash your hair, I’ll deal with that later, keep the door open, but take as long as you need, OK?”. Christian started his lone walk to the bathroom when Steve gently grabbed his left wrist, just above the bracelet, raising the bracelet to his mouth he kissed the delicate skin there, “You’re doing really well, love, I’m so very proud of you, OK”, Christian blushed, duckedhis head and nodded. He continued his journey, feeling the cold plastic bumping against his thighs as he walked, he had a feeling he would have to take a very long cold shower, before his need to cum was back under control. Whilst he walked he wondered what the next stage of his punishment would entail.


	5. Chapter 5

As Christian reached the shower he put the key and chain on a small dish near to sink. his body was slowly coming to terms with the cold it had endured not five minutes before, his thighs were still cold to the touch, but the rest of him was feverishly hot. He stepped into the shower and saw that it was set to cold which made him shiver, but knew that he had to get back in control of his body. He was glad that Steve had not given him a time limit, allowing him to be completely ready for the next phase, without feeling rushed. He stepped as far back as the cubicle allowed, steeling himself he turned the spray onto full, flinching when the cold water hits his overheated skin. Once he became accustomed to the temperature, he began to reflect on what had happened to him so far. Steve had certainly pushed his limits, which was sort of what he wanted, he had been provoking Steve into doing something like this. But when he saw Steve return with the ice bag, he had gone into a full-blown panic, more out of fear than of the pain, Christian knew he could take the pain, he gets off on it, but this was different. He had wanted to safe word before Steve got even made it back to the bed. But strangely, hearing Steve trying to comfort him meant he found an inner strength he didn’t know he had, allowing Steve to do this to him. Yes it had hurt, he felt like his balls where actually going to crawl up inside himself for protection, but it hadn’t been half as bad as his mind had told him it would be. He looked down at the clear plastic encasing his cock, it was still completely flaccid. He held the cage in his hand, he could feel the warmth of his palm spreading through the plastic to the skin below. He loved and hated the cage in equal measure. He knew how much Steve loves it, loves how it looked hanging between his lover’s legs. Especially as it meant that Steve had complete control, Christian was unable to even get hard, which is why he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the feeling when the blood starts to flow to his cock, but the firm plastic, not allowing it grow very much at all. However, he thinks it does make him a better submissive; as when he wears the cage it takes away his own natural sexual responses and give them to his lover. So it all becomes about Steve and what Steve wants, Christian’s desires are put on the backburner. He hoped that he would be able to blow Steve later, as a thank you for taking him in hand, but Steve didn’t usually allow either of them to have sex when Christian was being punished. 

When he finally decided that he is ready to get out of the shower, he turned off the water and climbed out. He grabbed the towel Steve had given him and began to dry off. He had a good idea of what would be next, he had seen the range of floggers and paddles Steve had left on the chest of drawers, before he had sunk to his knees. Thinking about the punishment session to come had his cock attempting to harden. He groaned as he watched, with a morbid curiosity, his cock tried but failed to grow as it was stopped by the sides of cage. He had to admit it was a strange sensation: he knew he can’t get hard, but his body still tried anyway. 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Steve was preparing for the next part of Christian’s punishment. He had already cleared away the toys that they no longer needed, with exception to the gag which was left out for cleaning. He put the towel in the hamper to be washed; he even turnEd down the sheets so that he didn't have to bother with that later. He was surprisingly nervous about the next phase, despite the fact he knew that Christian could take the pain, would probably enjoy it, he couldn't help thinking that maybe he should have split this part up and done it over the next couple of days. Once he’s decided he has procrastinated enough, he moved over to the items had he had previously laid out on the chest of drawers. He had absolutely no intention of using the cane, the one of only time he had, he’d accidentally drawn blood and promptly called the whole session off despite Christian’s pleas to continue. But he left it with the other implements, just in case. He waited for Christian to come out of the bathroom, hoping he wasn’t procrastinating too. 

Christian was about to step out of the bathroom when he remembered that the key was still sat next to the sink. He quickly doubled back to get it, not even wanting to think about Steve’s reaction if he saw Christian had forgotten it. As Christian walked back into the bedroom, he saw Steve hurrying to put something back into their toy box. He swiftly glanced at the implements laid out and noticed there was a space where he could have sworn the cane was. _At least he isn’t that mad then_, he mused. His thoughts were brought back to his present predicament with Steve’s voice breaking the silence. “Ah Christian, did you enjoy your shower? Are you ready to continue?” he enquired, “Yes Sir I did, and Yes, I am ready to continue, how would you like me, Sir,” asked smirking slightly, Steve heard both the tease and seriousness of Christian’s question. “I want you to crawl to this corner here, then stand up, with your heads behind your head” Steve pointed over to the far corner, where Christian’s had stood previously. Just as he was about to sink to his knees Steve grabbed his arm near the elbow, “You had better watch your cheek, boy, you already have two strikes, one more and you know what that means, don’t you?!”, Steve declared roughly. He kept his hold until Christian’s responded, “Yes, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir”, he reluctantly mumbled, eyes downcast, he knew exactly what it would mean, and hoped and prayed he didn’t fuck up again. “Good boy, now get your ass into that corner and wait for me to start,” Steve said as he let go. Christian dropped down onto his knees and slowly crawled across the floor, the carpet felt rough under his knees, Steve sat on the chair at the opposite side of the room, where he had the perfect view of Christian’s ass wiggling as he moved across the room. Once at the corner, Christian stood, his knees cracked once again, he stood with his legs slightly apart, his hands to rested on the top of his hair, entwined his fingers and waited. 

Steve decided that he could enjoy the view a little longer, let the anticipation build. He knew that Christian was nervous, so was he, they had never entered into such an intense punishment scene before. Steve sat admiring his lover’s muscular thighs which led up to what Steve thought was the best ass he had ever seen. As he admired Christian’s submission, he mused on how far they had come in the short time since Christian had admitted he wanted Steve to take control in the bedroom. Just watching Christian sink to his knees and crawl across the floor without protest was a miracle in itself. Whilst Christian wanted to submit, to make Steve happy, his ego wouldn’t always let him and he had fought Steve pretty much every step of the way. It had taken drastic measures involving lots of arguing and an afternoon with a humbler, to get them to where they are today. It was Christian’s need to fight back that had meant the introduction of the ‘three-strike’ rule, they had both discussed and agreed on the punishment for breaking the rules for the 3rd time, this gave Christian some wriggle room just in case his ego reared its ugly head. Steve was pulled from his thoughts when Christian shifted position, he suddenly realised that he may have been staring longer than he had meant to. Standing, he made his way over to Christian, running his palm down his tanned back and came to rest at the bottom of his ass where it met his thigh. 

“God, you really are beautiful, do you know that?!” Steve whispered, Christian shifted but remained quiet, not sure what to say to the compliment anyway. The hand was removed as Steve reminded himself this wasn't about pleasure, no matter how much he hoped that would have been the focus of their weekend together. A part of him wanted to put an end to the whole thing, pretend it never happened, but he knew that Christian needed this. Steve stepped back, once more assuming the role of Christian’s Dom, “Christian, tell me why are you in this current position?” Steve began. Christian flinched, realising that Steve was going to make him vocalise his wrongdoings, he felt his cheeks start to burn as he plucked up the courage to answer “Because I broke the rules, Sir” came Christian’s quiet response, “Yes you did. And how many rules did you break, what were they?” Steve asked, knowing this was a difficult question, as even he was struggling to remember. He waited for Christian to answer, but when he didn’t he decided to push a little further “I expect an answer boy, I don’t mind which order you give them in, but be warned if you forget any I’ll double your punishment”. Christian head jerked up as he turned to face Steve, “WHAT?! Come on Steve. That’s totally Unfff….” Christian’s rant came to an abrupt halt when he realised what he had done, he eyes widened as he saw Steve’s face twist into an evil smirk, “I believe, baby boy, that that is strike three” Steve stated calmly, letting the moment sink in. He then moved towards the wardrobe, snapping his fingers as he goes, “Eyes, forward, Kane!”. When Steve reached the toy box, he heard the soft thump of what he imagined was Christian’s head hitting the wall in frustration causing Steve to chuckle quietly as he grabbed the posture collar and moved back to stand behind Christian. “Chin up baby boy”, Steve said softly waiting for Christian to obey. He knew how much Christian hated the collar, that’s the sole reason they used it in punishments. It’s the only collar the pair own, and it was only ever used when Christian broke the Three Strike Rule. It took a few moments for Christian to defiantly jut his chin out, allowing Steve to attach the collar around his neck. Steve made sure that Christian’s hair was out of the way then he carefully lined it up and began to tighten it, checking that it was not too tight. Once happy, Steve moved Christian’s hair back to cover the back of the collar, “Is it comfortable, Christian?” Steve asked, there was a moments silence then Christian answered back, “If I say no, will you take it off?!” Steve response was a quick but hard slap to each ass cheek, making Christian gasp and rock from the force. “Nice try, but you know that’s not how this works, so you either answer the question or I’ll increase your punishment for lying to me again!” “Sorry Sir, It is comfortable, Sir. Thank you” Christian replied honestly. Chris hoped that the slight distraction would give him enough time to remember all the rules he’d broken in the last 24 hours, knowing that Steve would ask him again and expect a proper answer this time. 

As if on cue, Steve continued his questioning, “So as you were saying Christian, how many different infractions are you being punished for?”, “Erm, s…six, Sir?” came Christian’s uncertainty reply. “Are you asking me or telling me, boy?!” Steve barked, suddenly feeling like he was channelling Jeffery Dean Morgan, he shook his head at the disturbing mental image and tried to focus on the task at hand. Christian had been going over the list in his head, wishing he had paid more attention when Steve original counted them out. “Telling you Sir, I broke six rules”. “Very well, and what were they, Christian?” Steve questioned. “Erm…I…got drunk” “Good, that’s one, what you’re second?” Steve responded. “Erm…I was… I was very disrespectful, Sir” “Hmmm, yes you were, good, three?”  
“I…Erm...oh... I lied to you, Sir” “Yes, you did, good we are halfway there by your reckoning, what is number four?” “I came without permission, Sir” “Yes, wow it is a long list of infractions isn’t it baby boy, number five?” “I touched myself without permission, Sir”. “Oh good, I was wondering if you were going to forget that one. At last but not least, number six?” “Erm….Sir…I”. “Oh dear, can’t you remember anymore. I’ll give you a slight hint, it’s linked to your first answer”. “Oh, I came home late, Sir, Sorry Sir”. “Oh no, baby boy, you’re sorry yet, you will be though. You’ve managed six answers were there any more, I will punish you if you’ve not been paying attention”

Christian began to panic, he tried to lower his head, but the collar forbid the movement, making him keep staring at the paintwork on the wall. He already knew his punishment was going to be long and painful, but he couldn’t think of anything else. He wracked his brain, but nothing else sprung to mind, “I’m sorry, Sir but I can’t think of any more”. “It’s a good job there were only six rules broken then isn’t it?!” Steve said, he could see the relief spread over Christian as he knew that he’d passed the test. “So we have six broken rules, and I have six implements on the dresser, so what is going to happen is you are going to choose the implement and the body part and I’ll choose the position and the number of hits, that seems fair doesn’t it Christian?!” Steve smiled evilly, enjoying the near-constant red on the tips of his boyfriend’s ears. In Christian’s head, there was a litany of curses bouncing around, he knew Steve could be a sadistic bastard, but this was taking it to a whole new level, making him an active partner in his own torment. Steve left him alone with his thoughts for a few moments, knowing that Christian preferred to follow Steve’s order rather than thinking for himself. Whereas Steve liked to combine the two and order Christian to think for himself, it always has interesting results. Steve went over to the bed to grab the cuffs, and deftly attached them to both wrists and ankles, then stepping back to admire Christian’s body completely free of marks for the last time before starting his punishment. 

“I want you to turn around and kneel before me, Christian” Steve’s statement pulled Christian from his inner turmoil, he turned slowly, keeping his eyes downcast so that he didn't have to meet Steve’s eyes, as he couldn't bend his neck and lowered himself to the carpet, and waited. “Look at me Christian, you have to choose six different body parts, one for each of the implements and the rules you broke. I will tell which infraction we will be addressing, and I then want you to ask me to punish you for the said violation and ask me to use whichever implement you choose and where you would want those hits to be aimed. Do you understand?” “Yes, Sir” Christian said so quietly Steve had to strain to hear it. “Very well, what is your safeword, Christian?” “Red, to stop and yellow for a break, Sir”“Good, very good, I want you to use your safewords only if you truly need them, if at any point I think you are using either of your words to get out of your punishment, I will gag you and start again from the very beginning. Do you understand that? Are you ready to begin?”“Yes, Sir, I understand….I am r…ready, Sir” “OK, so I think we’ll follow the order that you used earlier, so number one as far as I remember is… getting drunk, so what will it be, Christian?” This whole process was really a test, Steve wanted to see how Christian would react to effectively being given free rein. He had purposely not told Christian how strikes per rule just in case Christian tried to lessen his punishment by taking the bigger number of hits on the places he knew he could take them. This way Christian would have to be careful which implements went with which body part just in case Steve decided to up the number of strikes. Christian desperately tried to work out the best way forward, of cause there wasn’t one, he knew that deep down, knew Steve was testing him, so stubbornly he thought he would try to surprise him. “Please, Sir, will you punish me for coming home drunk by taking your belt to the back of my legs,” Christian asked defiantly, knowing that Steve would think Christian would start with his ass, but he wanted to show Steve that he was sorry and that he was ready to face the consequences. 

“Interesting first choice, Christian. Alright, I want you to stand about 2 foot away from that wall over there, I want you to spread your legs wide, and reach up and put your hands on the walls, above your head, as if you’re about to be searched by police” When Christian had got into position, Steve came the stand behind him and kicked his feet further apart, meaning he had to stretch further to keep his hands on the wall, but also so he could just about see the clear plastic of the cock cage between his boyfriend’s legs. “As you asked so nicely, I think 25 strikes with the belt will suffice, I want you to keep your hands flat on the walls and your feet this far apart. You will count every stroke and then thank me once we get to 25. If you break position, we will restart the count, is that understood?!” ”Yes, Sir”. 

Steve went to the dresser to grab the belt. He ran his hands over it, trying to remember its weight and impact as it had been a while since they had used it. The last thing he wanted was to actually hurt Christian. Steve moved back to stand behind his lover, stepping backwards and then forwards as he tried to work out the best place to stand. His mind made up, he took a practice swing which caused Christian to flinch waiting for the hit that never came. His cock was valiantly trying to fight its way out of its plastic prison. 

“Easy, Christian,” Steve said as he finally got ready to start, he raised his arm ready to strike. The first hit made Christian hiss and rock forward from the pain that was radiating from his left leg, “One, Sir”, the second one didn't garner any noise other than “Two”. Christian remained stoically quiet until to got to ten or eleven when the grunting became audible. The numbers previously had been ground out through gritted teeth. By fifteen, the noises had gained volume, especially when Steve started to overlap the strokes, the bright red welts started to criss-cross across the whole back of his legs. Sixteen to twenty manage to hit across both legs at once, causing Christian to move onto his tiptoes in an attempt to escape the pain, but quickly dropped back down awaiting the next strike. Steve aimed the last five on the delicate sit spot, where the legs join the ass. By twenty-five, Christian was panting and there was a thin string of precum hanging from the hole on the end of the cock cage, which was halfway to the floor. Steve stopped and rubbed Christian’s legs with his spare hand, both trying to get the heat deeper into the muscle but also to alleviate some of the pain. The heat radiating from his legs was immense, the welts had all blurred so that you could no longer see the start or end it was just a block of cherry-red heat, with the occasional purpling where a bruise was starting. Steve gave Christian a couple of minutes to calm down, murmuring nonsensically as he continued to massage Christian’s legs. He kissed both before standing and turning Christian to look at him. “Is there something you would like to say Christian?” Steve asked. “Thank you for punishing me for my drunken behaviour, Sir” Christian hiccuped, his cheeks staining crimson once more. “What else Christian?!” Steve reminded him, knowing Christian hated this part the most, the humiliation of the act got to him like no amount of whacks of a paddle would. Christian tried to look down at his feet, trying not to meet Steve’s intense gaze. “Look at me Christian, and don’t be rude, you know what you have to do!” Steve pushed. Christian looked up into Steve’s face, “pl…please, Sir, may I kiss the belt to thank it for helping it punish me for my rule-breaking” Christian’s eyes swam with tears from the embarrassment, he lowered his eyes unable to keep contact with Steve’s. Steve brought the belt up to Christian’s lips and waited. Christian slowly moved forward and quickly kissed the implement before moving away and mumbled a very quiet “Thank you, Sir”. “Such a good boy. Are you ready to continue, Baby boy? The second violation you listed was your disrespectful behaviour, what do you have to say about that Christian?” Christian took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Please, Sir, would you punish me for my disrespectful behaviour by taking the paddle to my ass, please, Sir?” “Yes, Christian I will. I want you to go kneel at the end of the bed with your chest resting on the bed, with your arms spread at shoulder height and your knees spread”

Christian quickly moved into position, glad to no longer have to look Steve in the face, however, he soon realised that his collar meant that he couldn't turn his head to the side so he could breathe. He tried this position out but he knew he wouldn't be able to breathe properly once Steve started to beat his ass. _Fuck _thought Christian. Steve sensed an issue and moved to the top of the bed to grab a couple of pillows, “Lift up a second, baby” he said as he positioned the pillows under Christian’s chest so that his head was no longer buried in the comforter. “Better?” Steve asked, Christian nodded. Steve went back to securing Christian to the bed for his next punishment. Firstly, he tied the rope from the wrist cuffs to the corresponding bedpost, creating a taut T shape. He then attached the thigh cuffs, carefully trying to place them where the welts were at their lightest, but that was almost impossible, Christian gasped and struggled momentarily before settling back down. Steve looped ropes through the rings and cinched then around the bedpost to force Christian knees wider apart, causing him to groan at the added pressure on his already sore legs. Lastly, he clipped the ankle cuffs together, so he couldn’t kick out. Next Steve went to grab the holed paddle and said: “Because I think that your behaviour has been so unacceptable it will be 100 strikes on your ass, like before you will count each one out and then thank me at the end of all the hits, are you ready?” Christian sniffled then responded quietly, “Yes, Sir”. 

Steve stepped back to assess the situation, stepping backwards experimenting with a couple of swings, before stopping, taking a couple of minutes to steel himself, then raised the paddle and brought it down hard across the centre of both cheeks. Christian flinched, jerking in his bonds and grunting in surprise. Steve waited for Christian’s count, giving him the chance to recover, “One, S…Sir”. Steve smiled to himself them lifted the paddle once more, striking the right cheek, Christian grunted and flinched again, Steve waits again for the number “t…two”, “I’m sorry, baby boy, but this isn’t good enough…” Steve commented then waited to see what Christian will say. _Shit _ thought Christian, _what have I done wrong now, I said the number, didn’t I?! Maybe I just said it in my head, fuck, what do I do?! _“Two, Sir, sorry Sir”, Christian finally responded tensing slightly as he waited for Steve’s judgement. “You already said that baby boy, but you’re taking far too long to count, we’re only up to two and it sounds like you’re already struggling. I expect you to be quicker than that, alright, sweetheart?” he asked calmly, all the while running his hand down Christian’s back until he relaxed again. Christian gave a sigh of relief and calmed under Steve’s tender ministrations, _ be better _ Christian thought, _I can do that_. After that the counting does come quicker, but it took until around 15th stroke before they got into a proper rhythm of whack, “fifteen” **smack**, “Sixteen”, **crack**, “Seventeen”, the numbers sound more and more ground out as the number increases and Christian’s ass slowly turned from its natural milky white to a faint blush to the current shade of a dusky rose. Steve continued to alternate his method, sometimes going leisurely from one cheek to the other, or hitting the same side repeatedly or the one which got the loudest response, when he struck the exact same spot several times in quick succession, barely giving Christian enough time to respond, the numbers are shouted out instead, as he desperately tried to keep up, “Owww TWENTY-NINE!” **Whack** “Nhggggg THIRTY!” **whack **“TH….THIRTY-O…ONE” Christian began to cry shortly after thirty-five, but by Sixty-Seven he was sobbing so loudly that Steve decided to take a break. He knew that Christian is nearing his limit, both emotionally and physically. He knelt behind his lover, gently rubbing the now vibrantly red skin feeling the searing heat, and could only imagine how it must felt for Christian. “Do you want some water, baby boy?” whispered whilst running his hands up and down his lover’s back, ass and thighs. Christian startled at the question, so far gone that he forgot that the inside of his mouth felt like wool, licking his lips he nodded slightly, finding himself unable to speak in the face of the thoughtfulness of his Dom during his well-deserved punishment, “OK, Sweetheart, lemme just get it”. Steve retrieved the now room-warmed bottle from the bedside table and put it down on the floor next to Christian. He knew that there was no way Christian would be able to drink from the bottle given his position, and Steve was reluctant to move him when they weren’t finished. steve was hit with an idea “Baby boy…” Steve started, knowing that his suggestion would not be particularly welcomed, “…I need to go downstairs real quick to get you a straw so I don’t get water all over you. Ok, Sweetheart?” Steve could feel the exact moment Christian began to panic, whimpering and trashing in his bonds, tears fell unchecked at the thought of being left alone, Steve shhhhed and soothed until his partner calmed down enough to listen, “Hey, hey…now, I know you don’t want to be on your own, and believe me I certainly don’t want to leave you right now, but you need to stay hydrated, OK? I promise you I’ll be as quick as I can, Ok, baby?” he whispered into Christian’s ear as he ran his hands through his long curly hair, it took a while, but Steve waitEd patiently, for Christian to reply, “Umm…OK. Yes”. Steve face broke out into a wide grin as he kissed down Christian’s back, “Such a good boy, my good boy, aren’t you, baby boy?” he said as his mouth moved down to the drip in Christian’s lower back. His lover blushed at the compliment, “Y…yes, S...St….Sir. Steve kissed his back once more before standing, “Right, I’m going to go get that straw now, OK? How about we make a deal, Sweetheart? If I’m not back here in…let’s say 60 seconds, then I’ll knock off 10 strikes for every minute I’m gone, how does that sound?...hmmm”, Steve could see Christian relax at his words: accepting Steve’s absence. Steve quickly walked out of the room, leaving the door open so that they could both hear each other. Steve hopped down the stairs moving as quickly as possible, when he got to the kitchen he rummaged through the drawers until he found the pack of drinking straws that were leftover from their last BBQ party. He closed the drawer and startEd to make his way back to his Christian when the phone started to ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Both men instantly froze. Steve stopped, wondering if the answering machine was on, suddenly thinking maybe he should check, but he knew he had to get back to Christian. Christian on the other hand, had gone into full-blown panic at the thought: _What if it’s my Momma? Is he just going to leave me here?! _He bit into the comforter to the stifle the noise he’s making, pulling furiously at his bonds as he desperately tried to get free. He was so preoccupied with his own demons that he didn’t hear Steve running back up the stairs and into the room. The sight that greeted Steve sent a cold chill through him. Christian was screaming into the comforter, sounding more like a wounded animal than his lover, his wrists and ankles are red-raw from where the cuffs had rubbed against his skin. The pillows supporting his chest had been dislodged, causing his body to become twisted, in a way that Steve knew must be uncomfortable. He rushed over to Christian’s side, making sure that as much of his body was touching his distressed boyfriend as possible. “Hey, hey, hey…Christian…Christian, it’s OK, man. Baby, calm down OK? Shhhhh” Steve tried to get a response from his lover but Christian seemEd too far into himself to even notice that Steve was even touching him. Steve tried again, not even bothering to hide his own panic, “Baby, please, you’re hurting yourself, Christian, sweetheart…I’m right here with you, you’re safe, I…I Promise…please”. It was normally Christian who did the begging, but Steve didn’t care what he said as long as he got some sort of reaction from Christian. He still cannot get through to his lover so he paused and changed tact by shouting, “CHRISTIAN, STOP THIS RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!”, this made Christian stop immediately and responded “YELLOW, YELLOW, OH GOD STEVE, PLEASE, YELLOW?!”. Steve unbuckled the wrist cuffs straightaway and knelt behind his frantic lover pulling him up so that his back was flush against Steve’s chest. Steve used one hand to rub calming circles on his boyfriend’s stomach whilst holding his other hand over his lover’s heart, he could feel it hammering away both under his fingertips and through Christian’s back. “Shhh, shhh, I’m right here, Christian, can’t you feel me? I’m right here with you, you are safe here, no one is going to hurt you, sweetheart” he soothed. Christian, who had clamped his eyes closed the second he’d uttered his first ‘yellow’, still couldn’t open his eyes, though he could feel the heat of Steve’s body through the thin white shirt, and how hard Steve was for him through the well-worn denim. Steve placed his chin on Christian’s shoulder and looked into his face, hoping to see his favourite steel blue eyes staring back, but all he saw was Christian’s tense wet and reddened face, his gritted teeth, and his tightly shut lids. He pressed a light kiss on the nape of his neck just above the collar, “Come on, Sweetheart, open your eyes, baby, I know you can do it. I’m not moving until you do” he said with no heat in the words, he moved the hand that had been on Christian’s stomach to his lover’s face to wipe away the tears he found there. 

Christian’s eyes fluttered open at the soft touches, gasping when he saw the pained and panicked expression on Steve’s face. “Ahhhhh, there you are,” Steve said softly smiling and kissing him again as reassurance. He knew that Christian couldn’t see him properly due to the collar, but he made sure that his partner could feel him. Steve sighEd loudly “Oh, Christian, what am I going to do with you?!” Christian’s eyes widened, worried he’d fucked up again. He held his breath waiting for Steve to continue. Steve felt him stop moving, “Hey, hey, none of that now, in and out, come on, sweetheart, deep breath through the nose and then out through the mouth, come on Christian, breath with me, in and out.” Steve started to breathe exactly how he’s told Christian to breathe and it takes a couple of inhalations before Christian joins in. His breathing was shaky to start with, but soon he was breathing normally and when he seemEd a lot calmer Steve continued, “So, do you want to tell me what happened just now, I was barely gone a minute, and you went into a full-blown panic in that time, what happened?” Now that Christian could see the situation for what it was, he felt embarrassed that once again he’d doubted Steve, he’d doubted the promise Steve had made and worst of all he had forgotten about the trust he has in Steve. Christian sniffed then said, “God, I’m sorry Steve, I was…Erm…so…lost….I heard the phone and panicked, and it’s so stupid because I know you. I know us. I thought you’d leave me here on my own, even after everything you’d said, I’m such an idiot, I am so, so sorry, Steve”, Christian realised that the tears had started to fall when Steve reached up once again and thumbed away the moisture. 

“Christian,” Steve said sounding slightly exacerbated, “I thought we were past this, you need to trust me if we are going to do this. Have I ever left you on your own after you told me you couldn’t bear to be left during a session? Have I ever disregarded your safewords? Have I deliberately hurt you? I am trying really hard to understand, and if it’s something that I’m doing wrong then you need to tell me, Ok, sweetheart?” Steve could feel his own eyes fill with tears as he thought about the ways he may had failed Christian. “I know, I know, and I’m sorry, I swear, man, it’s not you. I promise, and I’m so sorry, please, it’s just sometimes I get so stuck in my own head that I can’t see it for what it is, please Steve,” Christian tried to explain, he knew that it’s not his strongest suit, but he’s worried that if he didn’t explain it properly this special part of their lives would be taken away, his worries are substantiated when Steve whisperEd “Maybe, we should forget the rest of this session, I’m not sure either of us are capable to continue,” he kissed along Christian jaw, knowing that maybe his affectionate gestures would soften the blow, he knew just how much Christian loved and needed this part of their relationship, but he felt that at the moment he’s doing more harm than good. Christian jerked out of Steve’s hold and tried to twist around as much as his bound legs allowed and tried to look Steve in the face, “Fuck, no, Steve, please, I want this, I am sorry, please, don’t stop, I need this please, I’ve waited so long, come on, finish this. Show me I’m yours!” he growled the last part, desperately trying to get Steve to carry on. Steve sighed and stood up, picked up the discarded straw and water bottle. He climbed onto the bed in front of his lover and sat with his legs either side of Christian’s body so they could look into each other’s eyes. He had deliberately not said anything in response to Christian’s plea, needing to think about it a little longer. He gave Christian the water, whilst Christian ran his hands up and down Steve’s denim-clad thighs, he didn’t say anything else. He knew that Steve would make his final decision in his own time. Steve set the bottle down on the floor and started to card his fingers through Christian’s hair, watching him intently. Christian usually felt vulnerable and exposed when Steve stared at him like this, he usually shied away from the attention, but not this time. He understood it’s important to let Steve truly see him. After what seemed like ages, Steve ended the silence by softly saying “If you could see what I can see right now, you would never doubt that you were the most important thing in this world to me, no phone call or distractions could drag me away from you right now, Ok?!” Christian blushed but didn't move away, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, it always surprised him how strong Steve’s feeling were for him. He knew that Steve was his rock and soul mate, but to hear that Steve actually felt the same way always came as a surprise. “Shhhh,” said Steve “None of that,” he started trying to slip back into the role of the Dom, he didn't normally have a problem staying in the role but tonight was testing his limits as well as Christian’s.

“Ok,_ If _, If we do this, you have to let me know when it gets too much ok, I can’t always see how much its affecting you, it’s Ok if you need a break, I would much rather you tell me you’re struggling than actually run the risk of hurting you, alright?” Steve explained. “Yeah, Steve, I know, I gotta tell you. Technically I did, you know; I did say ‘Yellow’, so I did tell you.” Christian responded. 

“I know, sweetheart, but you know what I mean, if you don’t want me to do something, all you have to do is say something and it all stops, I won’t get mad or punish you for it. OK? Well, if you’re sure you want to continue, I should tell you that I timed myself, so I could tell you exactly how long I was. However, in all the excitement, I forgot about it, but I was exactly 74 seconds, which means I was late. So as promised, I’ll knock 10 strikes from the 100. Do you know how many you had left to go?”Christian shook his head, he knew they were more than halfway through but he couldn’t even guess at the number.“That’s Ok, baby boy, because I did, you had 33 left to go, but that’s now down to 23. I’ll let you restart the count at 1 and we’ll just go up to 23 instead, agreed?” Steve suggested. “Ok.” Came Christian’s flippant reply. 

“I think you’ll find that you are currently being punished Christian, and you will address me correctly and with respect, is that understood?” Steve barked as climbed off the bed and rearranged the pillows before he moved around to behind Christian to reattach the cuffs to his wrists. This was the first time he got to see the damage that Christian had caused himself in his panic. He kissed each wrist and then buckled the cuff in place, leaving them a notch looser than before, so the didn't dig into the red abrasion on his arms. Steve whispered, “Are you ready to finish this baby boy?” Christian sniffed and hiccuped out a “Y….yes…sir.” “Such a good boy, OK, only 23 left to go”. Christian shuddered but readied himself for the next strike. Christian thought that the break had made Steve even more sadistic. As rather than starting slowly and building up the pain like he usually did, Steve delivered each swat with a renewed vigour and a much quicker pace, that soon, Christian had gasping out “Twenty-Three”. Steve immediately stopped and started to rub the abusive flesh trying to dissipate some of the pain. Steve soon stopped and stood back up waiting. This time Christian didn't hesitate, and said, “Please, Sir, may I kiss the paddle to thank it for punishing me for….for…my disrespectful behaviour?” Steve smiled and lifted the paddle near to Christian’s head, “Of course you can be beautiful boy.” Christian kissed it reverently “Thank you, Sir, for punishing me with this paddle for my behaviour,” with that Steve began to untie the ropes holding the cuffs to the bed, and waited for Christian to turn to face him, still kneeling on the floor. 

“Excellent, that is two down, only 4 more to go, and as you’re being so good I have an offer I would like to extend to you, but the choice is completely yours. You can either face all four infractions, with a different part of your body paying the price, or you can commute the four down to two but double the punishment on those parts, what do you think, baby boy?” Steve asked, thinking that that way the punishment might be over quicker. This offer surprised Christian, as Steve was **always ** such a stickler for the rules and the consequences for breaking them. Chris was wary of the idea, thinking that it might be too good to be true. “Is there a catch?” Christian chanced the question, to which made Steve laugh, “Oh my dear boy, always doubting my intentions, aren’t you?!” Christian flinched thinking it had been the wrong thing to say, but Steve continued, “Unfortunately this time you are sort of right, there is a catch, I suppose. Would you like to know what it is?! Yes? Ok. If you decide to choose this new path, I will indeed only punish for two out of the four rules that you broke, but I will punish you doubly for them. Additionally, I choose the implement and infractions you will be punished for, you’re always saying you prefer me to take control, so here I am offering you a chance for me to decide every aspect of the remaining punishment if that is what you want. Now, what do you want me to do, Christian?”

“Erm…, I...I wa…I want…Can I ask which rules you’re going to choose?” Christian stuttered, unsure if that was a reasonable question. “Of course you can ask. I will tell you, as we have technically already dealt with your coming without permission,” Steve replied as he casually bounced the cock cage with his foot. “I will consider that one done, so that then leaves three, and I will only punish you for the lying and touching what is mine, how about that?” Steve asked. Christian shivered at this, he already had a good idea of how Steve would punish him for touching myself. Whilst he wasn't looking forward to it, he really wanted to make Steve happy, and any ideas Steve had, Christian would usually go along with. “Erm…Ok, yes…please Sir, will you punish me for lying, and touching what is yours, Sir.” “Excellent choice, baby boy, I want you in the middle of the room, with your knees spread and your arms by your side, understood,” Steve didn't wait for a response but wandered off to the toy box, to dig out the X-bars stored there. When he turned around Christian was already in position, Steve deftly attached the bars to his wrist and ankle cuffs, meaning that Christian was unable to close his legs, he then stood far enough back that Christian could easily look him in the face. “Alright, baby boy, you have asked me to punish you for lying and touching yourself without permission, is that correct?” Christian nodded in agreement as much as he could with the restrictive posture collar around his neck. “Good, I am going to use this here flogger” he picked up a small black flogger with the end shaped like a cartoon hand, “and I am going to give you 20 for your lying to me earlier in the day. I am still expecting you to count them out and then thank me at the end of the strikes, do you understand? Are you ready to begin?”“Yes, Sir” Christian stated and then closed his eyes, ready to get this over with, and move on with their weekend. 

Steve started lightly, not wanting to cause any real damage to his lover’s sensitive thighs. Christian remained stoically quiet during the first five hits, this caused Steve to increase the speed, and intensity to gain more of a reaction. The sixth strike caused Christian to hiss, his hands clenched in tight fists from the slow burn that the small hand was causing on his left thigh. The strikes continued to fall, each one slightly harder than the last, Christian went from hissing to gasping to then small cut off mewls and whimpers. Steve knew how sensitive Christian’s thighs were, and can tell that this was getting to his boyfriend. It was confirmed by the steady flow of precum leaking from the tiny slit at the end of the cock cage. Christian was panting by the 15th stroke, it was driving him crazy, he loved the sharp sting and the burn that followed, in between the strikes he mused whether he would have tiny handprints all over his thighs, this made his useless cock jerk and twitch within its plastic prison, causing Christian to whine at the pressure. However, Steve didn’t give him much time to contemplate, doubling his pace for the last five, making sure that that none of them overlapped, the last strike made Christian howl out. Steve stopped, stood back, and looked at his lover, _god he is beautiful_ Steve thought, with his hands clenched, sweat creating a shiny film across his skin, pink cheeks, tightly closed eyes and bared teeth, gritted in determination. Steve’s eyes raked over Christian’s form, admiring the marks of ownership he now wore, _I did that_, Steve thought. Some of the marks had very nearly faded, but some were still showing brightly against the pale skin of Christian’s thighs.

It took several minutes for Christian to come back to himself and open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Steve casually leaning against the wall clearly enjoying the view in front of him. Christian flushed with embarrassment, before remembering what he needed to do, he tried several times to open his mouth, but it was so dry he struggled to get the words out. “….Th…Thank you…Sir, f…for punishing me for lying to you. May…May I kiss the flogger to thank it for helping in my p…punishment?” Christian finally manages to stutter out. Steve smiled and sauntered slowly over to his boyfriend, “Well, as you asked so nicely here it is, sweetheart,” he said as he lifted the flogger towards Christian’s face, but stopped just short, so that Christian would have to physically move to get close enough to actually kiss it. Steve always noticed Christian’s little acts of resistance, he lived for them, now he has had a defiant and stubborn sub, he could never have someone who submitted and obeyed without question or objection. Not that he ever planned on giving Christian up. Christian set his jaw, as best as he could in his posture collar, clenched his fists so tightly that Steve could hear his knuckles crack, his eyes narrowed and he pushed his chest out. All his little acts of aggression and defiance made Steve smile privately to himself, if only people could see him like this, the _Rattle Snake _tied and tamed. Stev was patient; he didn't say anything, just waited, he knew that given time, Christian would submit willingly, he just needed his moment of defiance first. Eventually, Christian rose slightly on his haunches and leaned just far enough to kiss the hand-shaped flogger. “Good boy,” Steve responded instantly, knowing that it was important to reaffirm his pleasure in his lover’s submission, knowing that the Christian that was kneeling in front of him now was a million miles away from the Christian that initially told him he might be interested in power play. 

“Alright baby boy, just one more to go, and then it’s all over, OK?” Steve whispered quietly as he removed the X-bars and gently massaged Christian’s thighs. Christian leaned back against his lover at the tender touches, but all too soon Steve stopped and made to stand, he was shocked when Christian grasped his hand tightly before he has the chance to move away.“Steve?” he mumbled, unable to make eye contact due to the restrictive collar.Steve immediately dropped to his knees so that he could face Christian, “What is it Baby Boy?” he asked, unable to hide the concern that laced his voice. Christian looked Steve straight in the eyes; he could see the uncertainty in his lover’s face. He instantly felt guilty for being the one to have made Steve feel that way; he knew how much Steve worried about pushing him too far, worried almost as much as Christian worried about not being good enough. Christian was brought out of his internal monologue when Steve placed a hand of his cheek, using his thumbs to rub gentle circles on his cheekbone. “Christian?” _Shit_, thought Christian, momentarily forgetting why he stopped Steve. “Erm….” Christian started as he quickly wracked his brain as he desperately tried remember what he wanted to say. “What is it sweetheart, is there something wrong? Please, just tell me what’s wrong!” Steve began to panic. Christian blushed bright pink, when he remembered his mouth felt all cottony, feeling silly for once again blowing such a petty thing out of proportion, “Erm…Steve, could I have some water?” he asked quietly, averting his eyes in embarrassment, he felt, rather than saw, the huff of breath that Steve blew out in relief, he chuckled quietly, _everything is alright_, he thought. “Oh, baby boy, of course, you can!” he exclaimed as he got up and grabbed the water bottle and straw an held it out for Christian, who dutifully sipped his fill, before moving away from the straw and smiling his thanks. “Alright, baby boy?” Steve checked one last time, before continuing.

Christian nodded quickly and smiled again, Steve took this as a good sign so he continued “Now, sweetheart, there is just touching without permission to deal with, I want you on the bed, I am going to take off the collar now, OK? Don’t want you suffocating yourself when we’re so close to the end, do we?!” Steve explained. Christian could hear the smile in his voice, as he unbuckled the back of the collar and slowly removed it; Christian cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, enjoying his newfound freedom. “I want you on the bed, in the centre on your knees with your arms underneath you and your feet spread apart, OK?” Steve asked, but they both knew there was no room for discussion. Christian reluctantly got to his feet and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his midriff, with his head turned to the left away from where Steve was currently stood with a length of red bungee cord in hand. Steve waited for a couple of minutes, letting Christian settle into position, he knew that his boyfriend was not a fan of this position, but it worked well for what Steve wanted. He climbed onto the bed and placed his hand on Christian back, which caused Christian to flinch. “Shhhh, it’s OK, sweetheart,” Steve soothed, Christian didn’t say anything, but grunted his acknowledgement, sure that Steve would call him on it, but instead Steve nodded and carried on with his plan, knowing when to pick his battles. He reached in between Christian’s legs and took his balls in his hand, he rolled and massaged them for a few moments, which was made more difficult with the chastity cage, but Steve persevered. Once he was happy he began to wind the red cord around the balls, starting where the cock cage ended, the cord was tight enough to pull several quiet gasps and moans from his lover, but not tight enough to cause any real pain, that’s Christian’s job, thought Steve. He shuffled back to Christian’s feet pulling both ends of the rope taut. He then looped each end of the cord around the corresponding big toe, effectively restraining his boyfriend without having to tie him to the bed. Once this was done, Steve climbed off the bed and went to grab the loop end riding crop from the chest of drawers, he swung it around experimentally trying to work out how much strength he would need to use. 

Christian had been in the position before, only once, but the memories where still incredibly vivid, _Sadistic Bastard_, was Christian’s main thought as he waited for Steve to begin, which didn’t take long. “OK, sweetheart, already. Now as I’m sure you can feel your balls are tied to your feet, so that every time you move your toes, you are going to pull on the rope and cause yourself pain. So really, all you have to do is still completely still and this will all be over very soon,” Steve said, unable to hide the slight smugness in his voice Even though Christian wasn’t a fan, Steve loved predicament bondage, probably more than anything else. He had tried, and to a greater extent failed, to get Christian enthusiastic about this type of play. Steve guessed it probably had a lot to do with Christian’s stubbornness, as to why he was reluctant to participate in these games. “Alright, here is what is going to happen, Christian, you touched yourself without permission, and that is unacceptable. I am going to punish you for that by using this riding crop on the soles of your feet. Like I just said if you stay still everything will be alright, but if you don’t, well, you know what will happen, just to show you, I want you to wiggle your toes” Steve said, his cold stern voice was back and in full force. Christian didn’t move, even though he knew the pain wouldn’t be too bad, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Steve sighed, pulled the cord hard causing Christian to yelp and try to move away, which only made the pain in his ball worse. “Did you not hear me, boy? When I say wiggle your toes, I mean that you wiggle your goddamn toes, got it?!” Steve shouted, Christian flinched and wiggled his toes and much as he could, the pain wasn’t as bad as he thought but it wasn’t something he wanted to feel again. “Good boy,” Steve said petting Christian ass in praise. Steve then continued “I think that 7 on each foot is enough, don’t you?! You will count each one out and then thank me at the end, understood?” Steve enquired. “Yes, Sir” Christian muttered quietly. Steve had already decided that he was going to go relatively lightly, hoping that if he used a gentler touch Christian may be more willing to try other forms of predicament bondage in the near future. Steve stepped up to the right side, the first strike hit Christian right foot square in the middle, Christian yelped and made to move his feet away, more out of surprise than pain, as Christian had been expected a much harsher blow, it was only when the throbbing in his balls increased he suddenly stopped and tried to remain still. _The fucker’s playing with me <\i>, Christian thought, he very nearly forgot to count the blow until he heard an *Ahem* from behind “One, Sir” he shouted out entirely too loudly hoping to make up for his mistake. Steve smiled and moved onto the left foot, striking it in the same place as the right, this time Christian didn't move, but he did flex his feet trying to dissipate some of the sting, “Two, Sir” came the response after a moment’s silence. Steve then started working his way down the foot starting back at the heel for the next four blows in quick succession, they didn’t get much response other than the gasp which preceded “Three, Sir…Four, Sir… Five, Sir…Six, Sir”. Steve was careful not to overlap the strikes, knowing how fragile the feet are and he didn’t want to cause any real damage. He then moved into the instep, which was far more sensitive and garnered a much greater response, Christian still managed not to move very much. Although these four strikes hurt more than the others, there was enough time in between each one to steel himself for the next, he still gasped or grunted after each one flexing his feet to trying to protect then. Which caused any a slight pull on the cord, but it was manageable. The last four where directly at the toes, even though the blows where in no way harsh, the sensitive area of the toes meant that Christian gasped and twisted after each one, “Ahhhh, Eleven, S…Sir…ooooo Twelve, Sir….Goddamn Thirteen, Sir…OWWWWW FOURTEEN, YOU FUCKER!” Christian shouted. Steve grabbed Christian’s balls squeezed them hard, and then relaxed his grip and using the crop hit each one twice, whilst saying, “You will not swear at me, Christian, you were doing so well!” Christian sobbed, and said “Ssss…sorry, Sss…Sir, please it hurts.” Steve stopped immediately, and began to untie Christian’s feet and then his balls, he rolled them gently in his hand to check for any damage. Next, he moved onto Christian’s feet, which whilst have faint pink stripes across them the skin wasn't broken or look bruised. “Shhhhh, shhh, it’s all over now, you just need to thank me and then we can move on, OK, all will be forgotten, Yes?” Steve said calmly. “T…Th…thank you, S...sir, for p…p…punishing me, I…I am…s…sorry,” he said in-between sobs, suddenly feeling bone-tired and overly emotional. “That’s alright, baby boy, I forgive you. Now we need to get you a bath and let me look after you, sound like a plan?” Steve asked. He was going to take Christian into the bathroom with him whilst he drew the bath, but seeing the state Christian was in, he thought it would be better to leave him resting on the bed for a couple of minutes whilst he got everything ready. “You just lie here, OK, I’m going to go into the en-suite and run you a bath, I’m going to leave the door open so you’ll be able to see me the whole time, and if you need anything at all, you only need to shout out, OK sweetheart?” Christian nodded with a weak smile on his face; feeling like any sort of response was just too much effort. _

__

__

Steve walked into the en-suite, rolled his sleeves up, and started to draw a bath that even Monica from Friends would be proud of. It was always something Christian teased Steve about, his need to have a bathroom full of fancy bath products from all over the world. There were salts, pearls, gels creams, bars and the one that worried Christian the bombs that fizzed and shot around the bath like it was actually going to explode at any point. Steve added the appropriate salts to the bath, along with a cup full of his favourite bath gel to create bubbles, knowing that it would amuse Christian if nothing else. Whilst the bath continued to fill, he lit a number of candles both on the shelves above the bath and around the rest of the room to create a soft ambience. Once the bath of three quarters full he turned the taps off, and collected everything he would need, including a big fluffy towel, which he hung over the towel warmer to heat through, Christian’s shampoo and the conditioner he always denied he owned, from the shower, and put them within easy access of the bath. Finally, he got a new sponge from the cabinet and put it next to the rest of the essentials that he’d collected. He then walked back into the bedroom to get his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian had actually fallen asleep in the position that Steve had left him, Steve had to softly pet his hair and shoulders to wake him. A large part of Christian didn’t want to come back to the land of the living, he was happy to stay instead in the warm comfort of his dreams. But Steve was persistent and slowly Christian stirred with a groan. “Come on Sweetheart, let’s get you into the bath,” Steve whispered and started trying to lift his pliant lover, “You gotta help me some, sweetheart, I can’t lift your heavy ass all the way over to that bath!” Steve joked. Christian tried to take more of his own weight but still needed Steve for support, unable to fully support himself. By the time Steve got Christian over to the bath he’d broken out in a sweat, he firstly took off Christian’s leather cuff and the key that still sat around his neck, to stop them getting wet. Then he carefully lowered Christian into the bath, letting him relax for a while as he shredded his jeans. Steve took a moment to enjoy the blissed-out look on Christian’s face, before sitting down beside the bath; he grabbed the sponge and started to clean Christian’s feet and legs. Christian grunted protest. “You not joining me?” Christian pouted. Steve chuckled and said “Baby boy, I have to make sure you’re all clean and looked after, if I have your wet soapy body pressed up against mine, I think we’d both get a little distracted, don’t you?!” Christian groaned at the mental image and nodded, unable to say anything. Steve continued his slow and methodical cleaning pattern, moving slower than is necessary, he moved carefully up Christian’s legs, all the while rubbing in slow circles, Christian opened his legs unconsciously to allow Steve better access, Steve skipped the part that Christian clearly wanting Steve to touch, his cock throbbing in it’s cage. Instead, Steve continued up over his lovers abs, which where once sharply defined but had now softened with age, he slowly approached Christian’s chest, making sure that both nipples got an extra-long clean, Christian moaned at the feeling of the rough sponge against his sensitive nipples, feeling them stiffen into hard peaks, which then tingled as the cold air of the bathroom hit them. Steve then cleaned and lightly massaged his shoulders and then slowly lifted each arm placing Christian’s hand on his own shoulder so that he could clean them properly. By the time Steve had finished washing his lover’s body, Christian was boneless and utterly relaxed. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved it when Steve offered to wash him, he had been so embarrassed the first time they did this, defiantly stating that he was a grown man and didn’t need someone else to wash him, but shocked by how turned on he became once Steve had cajoled him into the tub. Steve loved to worship Christian’s body in this way, to reverently wash every single part of his lover, to show him just how much he was cherished. Steve went back to washing the area he’d so conveniently left out earlier, he plunged his arm into the water in between Christian’s legs and started to rub slightly more incessantly than he made previously, he soon got Christian’s attention. He washed over part of him that he could reach with the sponge, causing Christian to moan and buck, splashing water over the sides of the bath and in one particularly cruel move in which Steve rubbed the sponge back along Christian’s puckered hole, which caused Christian to thrash in surprise and drenching Steve in the process. Christian chuckled to himself, pleased to see that Steve got comeuppance for his endless teasing. “Oh you think that’s funny do you, Kane?! You had better be a good boy and stay nice and still or you’ll find yourself on the receiving end of something you may not find quite as amusing, do you hear me?!” Steve said in the most authoritative voice he could manage whilst kneeling on the bathroom floor in a wet, and now a see-through white shirt. Steve quickly peeled off the offending article and turned his attention back to Christian, who was still looking a little too smug for Steve’s liking; he reached back into the bath and with the sponge pressed firmly and rubbed along Christian’s perineum. Christian on his part did his best to remain still, but his breathing betrayed his true feelings at this latest assault, his breathing became harsher as he rushed towards orgasm despite his cock being held in the cage. Steve knew exactly when to stop, he could feel his boyfriend’s balls pulled up and tight against the back of his hand. Steve then removed his hand, looking incredibly pleased with himself, he gave his lover a look that said what?! He moved behind Christian and sat down on the back of the bath. He slid his legs either side of his lover before gently pushing on Christian’s shoulders so that Christian’s back was pressed against Steve’s legs. Steve grabbed a small jug from the shelf and filled it with the warm bath water, he gently held Christian’s chin and said, “Tip your head back baby boy” he poured the water over his lover’s unruly locks, using his other hand to ensure that none of the water got in his eyes. Steve then grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed out an excessively large amount into one hand and started to rub his hands and fingers through the brown curls. Christian lolled his head to rest of Steve’s knee relaxing into his boyfriend’s tender touches. Steve slowly worked the shampoo in, taking time to massage Christian’s scalp and neck in the process. When he was happy and Christian was once again halfway to being asleep, he rinsed out all the shampoo and then repeated with the conditioner, that Christian didn't even call him on, far too relaxed to pass comment. Steve spent possibly more than 10 minutes massaging the conditioner through every hair, loving the feeling of Christian’s hair through his fingers. It was only when the water started to feel cool around his legs that Steve realised that he was still washing his lover’s hair. He quickly rinsed the product out of Christian’s hair and reached for the plug to let the water drain away. 

Christian started to stir as he noticed the temperature difference, he looked down to see that that water had all gone. Christian looked up to see Steve standing there will a fluffy towel. Christian slowly climbed out of the bath, conscious of his unsteady feet. Steve grabbed him just before he fell, holding him tightly against his chest. He moved him towards the toilet seat, which Steve put down to help with the drying off. He directed Christian to sit whilst wrapped in his towel, Steve then went to grab a smaller towel and started to towel dry Christian’s hair, making sure it was a dry as it could be. He then he got Christian’s hairbrush and gently brushed it through his lover’s curly locks, before making sure that the rest of his boyfriend was dry. He then replaced leather cuff on Christian’s wrist, but left the key and chain in the bathroom, and then got ready to move him back into the bedroom. 

Once Steve had returned his lover to the bedroom, there was just one more thing to deal with before they both could go to sleep. He led Christian over to the bed, making him kneel facing the headboard, which he then secured his wrists to with the soft leather cuffs. Christian moved to try to get comfortable, wondering what was going to happen next. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep, or if he was really honest with himself, to suck Steve off and then sleep. However, this new position confused him, he couldn’t really see what Steve was doing and knew he’d be in trouble if he turned his head. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait very long as he soon felt to dip of the bed as his lover settled behind him. His cock tried in vain to harden as he felt Steve’s naked legs against his, finally, he thought. “Okay, let’s sort out these marks shall we” Steve stated as he popped the cap on the aloe Vera lotion that was always kept next to the bed. Steve lovingly kissed each mark before applying the gel, starting on his back, and then moving closer so Christian could feel Steve’s hard cock press lightly against his left ass cheek as the gel was applied to his chest. Christian let out a frustrated moan when Steve moved back but this was soon stopped when Steve started on his ass and thighs. By the time Steve had finished Christian was a strange mixture of relaxed and horny, he knew what he wanted, but was unsure whether he should ask for it, whether he would be rejected or not. Steve seemed to sense Christian’s unease as he placed the bottle back on the bedside table. “What is it, Love?” he asked lightly kissing his right shoulder and running his hands down his sides, careful to avoid the marks on his skin. Christian sighed, “Please…please let me suck you?” hanging his head as he waited for Steve’s reply. Steve was stunned by the vulnerability in his lover’s voice, this was not his usual boyfriend, it wasn’t the first time that Christian had tried to try to seduce Steve into having sex with him straight after been punished, but this was different he sounded like he was still deep in subspace. “Sweetheart…you know that there’s no sex when you’re being punished,” Steve said gently, he already had his end game in mind, but this new side of Christian would need reassuring before they got to that part. Christian sniffed whispering “I know, Sir, but please, I’ll make it so good…I’ll be so good for you.” Steve reached around and placed his hand on Christian’s chest right over his heart, “Christian…” he stopped when he felt spots of water on his hand, realising that Christian was crying “Shhhhhh, come on sweetheart, everything’s alright, trust me…” this only seemed to make Christian sob harder, to the point where Steve could feel Christian shaking. Christian began to panic, he had to let Steve know how he felt, so he began to beg, “please, please, Steve, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, Master please, and I can be so good for you, please…” Steve flinched at the word ‘Master’ it told him all he really needed to know about Christian’s state of mind, as his lover knew how much he disliked the word, Steve thought it was a term that belonged in dungeons and clubs where there was an abundance of leather and chain, but never in their warm familiar bedroom. This outburst left Steve with a problem, as he knew that if he abandoned his previous idea and let Christian go that he would undoubtedly be woken later by a blowjob or at the very least a handjob but his plans may make Christian worse. 

He thought the options through for several moments. His decision made, he tried to slip back into the Dom role just long enough to finish this. “What are the rules on sex during punishment, Christian?” Steve asked. Christian stilled, he had disappointed his master, and he knew he had to fix it. Steve waited for a response, but when he realised that Christian was still stuck in his head, he decided to try a different tact, “Answer me, boy!” he barked, making Christian jump at the stern tone in his voice. “Ah, S...s…sir, no sex during punishments, Sir!” he managed to grunt out, he knew he shouldn’t say anymore but he couldn’t help himself “But there was that one time, S...teve…Sir. Please, Steve?” he pleaded. Steve slapped his right thigh before saying “What did you say?!, “S…sir, sorry sir” Christian miserably responded. “That’s not what you said, Christian. Is that what you want? A repeat of your first punishment?” Christian’s head shot up, “No, Sir, I’m sorry Sir, whatever you want, Sir, that’s what I want, please.” Steve reached out to pet Christian’s sides, “shhh, calm down…you are right though, it is about what I want, and I know exactly I want” Steve calmly whispered, causing Christian to whimper slightly and go tense as if awaiting his sentence. Steve didn't say anything else; he reached for his hard cock and slowly started to jerk himself off. Christian started to get nervous; straining his ears to hear what was going to happen next. It was only when he thought he could hear the slip-slide of skin on skin and Steve’s bitten back moans that he realised what was happening. He started to pull on his restraints, desperate to touch Steve, needing the contact, he turned his head to see if he could get a better look, the second he does he meets Steve’s lust blown eyes. “Eyes forward, Kane, you don’t deserve to see this, to watch me getting off on your predicament, if only you hadn’t broken the rules we could have had a very different weekend together, but no, you chose to disobey the rules, so now you don’t get to play a part in my pleasure tonight,” Steve grunted out as his hand picked up speed, his thrusting becoming more erratic but taking care not to touch Christian in any way. Christian has started babbling, desperate to get something, anything from Steve, telling him how sorry he was, telling him he loves him, this stream of pleading made Steve completely lose it coming all over Christian’s ass, thighs and back, Christian was sobbing by the time that Steve had come down enough to move. “Shhhh, Shhhh Baby Boy, it’s all over now. You’re so beautiful, shhh, you did so well, baby, so good so for me.” Steve soothed, as he wiped his cum off Christian’s body and reached for the cuffs. As soon as Christian is released he turned and grabbed Steve pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, with his face buried in the blonde’s neck he sobs as he said, “I’m so so sorry, please, Steve, please…” Steve ran his knuckles down the bumps of Christian’s spine, “Shhhh, come on Christian, let’s get you into bed, come on”, but Christian wouldn't move, wouldn't let go. “Come on baby boy, you did so good, I’m so proud of you, I forgive you, you know that could never stay mad at you for very long anyways,” Steve said as he reached for Christian’s leather bracelet, intent on taking it off, hoping that this would allow Christian to come back to him, but as soon as his fingers reached his boyfriend's wrist, Christian whined pitifully and tried to pull his arm away. Steve instantly raised hands up in a defensive gesture, “Ok, ok, I’m won’t take it off, but I need you to look at me Christian” Steve tried, worried that Christian still seemed too deep in subspace. When Christian didn’t move, Steve moved his hand back to the bracelet, and just held it loosely, “Sweetheart, I need you to look at me, I need to know you are here with me, if you don’t, I’ll have to take the bracelet off…” Christian jerked as Steve paused “Now, I know you don’t want that, I don’t want that either, but you are starting to scare me, let me see these beautiful blue eyes, baby”. Slowly, Christian moved from his refuge in Steve’s neck and turned his face to look at Steve’s. Steve let the breath go he didn’t even realise he was holding and started to smile at the unfocused and distant look on his boyfriend’s face, “That’s it, baby, come back to me, I’m right here, come on, I know you can do it”, Christian blinked slowly looking like he was stoned, he could hear Steve’s disembodied voice as he fought to find his way back, his body was already exhausted and it was a real struggle to fight against his body’s natural instinct and fall into the knife-edge of oblivion that he was coasting around, when he saw Steve’s smile widen he knew he was looking more with it, he wanted to taste that smile so he leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips to his lover’s. Steve made a surprised noise but made no attempt to move away, the kiss was chaste and quick, Steve could feel Christian smiling against his mouth, he mumbled “I love you” and then moved back to sit on his haunches. “There you are!” Steve exclaimed happily, “Come on let’s get you into bed, I dunno about you but I’m exhausted”. Christian nodded shyly and allowed Steve to manhandle him under the covers, slipping in behind him so they could spoon, “Hmmmm, I love you, you know that right?!” Steve asked, nuzzling his face his the older man’s dark brown curls, enjoying his natural scent. Christian made a soft noise, then turned over, so that he could rest his head on Steve’s chest, snuggling as close as possible, “I love you too” he whispered. Steve lay there staring at the ceiling carding his fingers through Christian’s hair as he felt his breathing slow and even out, a sure sign he had fallen asleep. Steve could feel his own eyelids getting heavier, as he planned the rest of their weekend together. _Yes_, he thought, _this weekend is going to good _and then sleep took him.


End file.
